Teen Wolf: In omnia paratus
by you-promised-me-everything
Summary: A Teen Wolf story about Derek before the rek/OC -Your body, your instincts, they have a way of knowing who your supposed to be with, before your mind does.
1. prologue

**Prologue:**

Derek

He slowly breathed out, brushing his face on her cheek. Inhaling her intoxicating sent; like cinnamon, but different. There was just something he couldn't place about the smell that drew him in, and instantly set his heart racing, pounding in his chest looking for and escape from its cage.

Kissing her fully on the mouth, he apprehensively moved on top of her, knowing he wouldn't hurt her, but waiting for her to give him a signal to stop. There was no signal, and he let his hands wander down her full thighs, over those beautifully irresistible hips that made her impossible not to find attractive, now back up to her soft warm belly and further to her full breast. For the first time he realized they were both naked, not that he minded, he just couldn't remember removing anything.

He let his body press into her, instinct quickly taking over, he couldn't understand why he wasn't turning. He could feel his heart beat going out of control, but he wasn't going to question it. She let out a longing sigh and invited him in with her whole being. Finally he worked up the nerve to go further. He cautiously brought some of his weight off her and slid his hand between her legs.

"Please…" she moaned. Taking that as a green light he started fingering her. A little unsure of himself at first he went slow, she let out a soft moan, he was happy he didn't totally screw up.

"Hmmmm….Derek..", she said slowly. He added another finger and went deeper, at this she couldn't take it, she let out another, louder moan that drove him crazy. He wanted her so bad, so bad he couldn't take it. He felt like his whole body was going to explode, everything he was experiencing was so intense.

And then like a train wrecking into the most perfect moment, he could feel it happening. Even if he wanted to stop it now, he couldn't. He would ruin everything. 'No!', he thought, 'no, no, no!'

"Deeeeeeeerek! Its time for school get up you sleepy teenager!" He sprang up in his bed, dazed and a little confused.

"Damn it!", he whispered. As he collected his now dirty sheets he thought about that girl in his dream. He'd never met anyone like her, but he wanted to, God she was hot.

He put his sheets and his boxers in his hamper, grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom to shower. He stood in the water, letting it flow down around his shoulders, over his body. Still longing for his dream, he was having a hard time trying to hurry. He hoped he could get a girl like that one day. It was hard for him to imagine someone like that being into him.

Marie

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Marie rolled over and pressed the snooze button for the third time this morning. 'Ok, gotta get up….' she thought in her dreamy haze. 'Don't want to look too shabby on my first day, I guess.' She slowly rolled out from under her warm pile of blankets into a chilly room she had all to her self. She managed to turn on her lamp and grab her favorite pair of skinny jeans, still half asleep.

She struggled a little and finally wiggled into them. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her self long and hard. She wasn't exactly what you would describe as…slender. She had always been bigger, but it was only in the last couple of years that it started getting attention. She decided to wear her red T-shirt from Joe's Crab Shack. She'd never been one for dressing up; she would every now and again, but she loved comfy T-shirts. She stuck her head out from her bedroom and reached across the hall to knock on her sisters door.

"Knock knock!" She yelled as she banged on the door, "get up!"

"Uhhh! No…"

"Ok, whatever, you can deal with mom."

"Fine, I will." Marie went in to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and was followed by her sister Lauren.

"Leave…" Lauren grumbled sleepily.

"Mo." Groaned Marie with a mouth full of toothpaste. "I'w be gun in a menute."

"Whatever."

"Are you riding the bus, or going with me and mom?" She inquired as she spat out the remaining toothpaste.

"I don't know, the bus I guess. I want to get to know everybody." Marie had never known why her sister cared about meeting people. It wasn't like she didn't want friends, she just liked to let them come to her. She'd much rather read.

She walked into the kitchen and put some waffles in the toaster, 'hmmm, those smell good.' she thought as she got into the fridge to get some milk. She sat, impatiently waiting and tapping her fingers on the counter when her mom quickly walked out of her room and grabbed her purse. Pop! Her waffles were finally ready and she was starving.

"Alright I'm getting in the car, come on."

"Ok." She sighed loud enough for her mother to hear as she grabbed her breakfast and her practically empty back pack. She slid into her moms car and buckled herself. "Hey mom, can I have some money for lunch, I almost forgot."

"Yeah, sure, are you excited for your first day?" She asked as she rummaged in her purse for that five she left in there.

"No." Marie grumbled. "I'm scared mom."

"It will be ok, don't worry."

"I'll always worry mom." Marie joked as they pulled up to the school. It looked smaller then she thought it would be, but she didn't mind, not really. She opened the door as the car rolled to a stop and managed a smile back at her mom. "Bye, Mommy!"

"Bye, love you!"

She felt herself panicking as she walked toward the front doors. 'Breathe, just breathe, it will be alright.' She silently reassured herself, 'Here we go.'

Derek:

He knew the size of his house was kind of odd for the location, but it had been in his family for years, and he loved it. He loved the view from his window on the second floor, he loved the way the old wood smelled in the spring, he even loved the way he could hear his family laughing on Saturday mornings down stairs.

His dad and his brothers had grown up in this house, and when his grandparents died ten years ago his grandfather left his dad with the house and the responsibilities of being the Alfa. Wanting to keep as close as he could to his roots, he decided to stay. He also invited his younger brothers Daniel and Peter to move in. They would have had the room, but his uncle Danny decided to stay where he was. Grabbing his bag he made his way down stairs. He could already hear his mom and younger sister fighting.

"Why cant I take the car mom?!" Tess whined.

"I already told you! Derek needs it to pick up the kids after school today, I'm going out of town for a couple of hours with your aunt Jane and uncle Peter." Their mom replied, she was making waffles' for his three cousins Chloe, Ann, and Alex.

"But mom I just got my license, please! Derek can't you used Peters car?" Tess eyed Derek hoping big brother would cave and side with her.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Derek replied through a mouth full of waffle as he watched his family, clearly entertained.

"He can't take Peters car, Peter is meeting us there and Jane's Volvo is being worked on, I'm sorry Tess I can't help. You're going to just have to let me drop you off and take the bus home, or you can ride with your brother." She said in a smug voice.

"Tess, just get over it and get in the car! Everybody, everybody in!" Derek yelled from the porch. He jumped down the stairs and over to the minivan he was stuck driving today. Everyone piled in and they were on their way to elementary school and junior high.

He was in a especially good mood today, the full moon wouldn't be here for another two weeks. It was something that he learned to control, but it was still a nuisance. He knew he was lucky, he heard from his father that the ones bitten had a much harder time controlling it. For him it was like an inherited skill, for others it was a curse. Of course not everyone in the family was a werewolf, there were a few that never turned, like his younger sister and cousin Ann, but he personally enjoyed freedom, and the fact that he never felt weak, or scared.

He pulled into the high school parking lot and looked at Tess in the front seat. "What's wrong with you? Its not that big a deal is it?"

"No, I guess its not, I just wanted to drive to school cuz I got my license over the Christmas break." She said as sheepishly looked at Derek.

"So you wanted to show off, uh?" He teased, grinning at his sister.

"Ya, so what? Didn't you!" They both left the sanctuary of the car and made their way to the school.

"Whatever Tess, I was just teasing, take a pill. Meet me back at the car after school ok?"

"Ok, I'll call you if I'm going to ride with Dylan," she sang happily, "bye!"

"Bye."

He really does love her, but god could she be a pain in the but.

Suddenly he felt nervous, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he has chills all down his back. Instinctively going into defense mode-afraid of who might be coming-he quickly turned around just in time to bump into a tall, blonde girl he didn't recognize.

**Had fun writing this chapter! This is my first fan fiction so please don't be shy with rating! If you catch any misspelled words or grammar mistakes ill fix them right away if you let me know. :) Hope you liked it.**


	2. first day back

**CHAPTER 1**

Marie

"Oh, um, hi, uh…" Marie shuttered, still recovering from being run into.

"I'm sorry, I thought…never mind." He stumbled, obviously embarrassed. She saw his face now and was stunned. He was beautiful. Not in a feminine way, just attractive. She quickly looked away, afraid she might get caught staring. "Hi, my name is Derek. We live up the road. I haven't see you around here are you new?"

"Yeah, actually we just moved from San Francisco." She mumbled nervously. It was then that she noticed him looking at her almost like he was trying to solve some sort of riddle. As if on cue, their eyes met and she felt entranced. For what felt like an hour they locked eyes conversed silently. Still not quite sure of what was happening, she realized felt safe and completely at ease.

"Um I gotta…go, bye." He muttered, waving, as he sped through one of the doors. She felt like an idiot. Great! It's the first day and she already looked stupid! She wandered down the hall looking for the office. Thankfully, she saw a friendly looking, short lady, briskly walking down the hall. Hoping for a good start, she timidly approached the woman.

"Excuse me," Marie asked, feeling self conscious. "Um…" She couldn't help but be distracted by this woman's enormous curly blond hair. She looked like she had walked right out of a county movie. She wondered if the lady would have an accent.

"Um can you tell me where the office is?"

"Oh sure, Darlin!" She drawled happily in a thick southern accent. 'Ah-ha' she thought, slightly amused and proud of her detective skills. "It's right down that hall, and there to the left."

"Oh, ok, thanks." she beamed.

"No problem pumkin!"

She gazed down the long-hall way as she slowly made her way to the office. She felt at home here; she had grown up in San Francisco always feeling like an outsider. She was hoping for a fresh start. No one knew her here, which was good, that meant a clean slate. This town seemed small, hopefully she'd fit in. She only had a few friends from her enormous school down town. She missed them, but was excited for the opportunity.

"Hello?" She said too quietly, poking her head in the office door. Looking around she saw a small room that was dimly lit with lamps and had a large empty front desk stretching across the room. She heard some rustling and cleared her throat. "Hello?" She called louder.

"Oh, hello dear," Said a small old woman with glasses, who popped up from the desk. "I've been expecting you. Your mother called in. I have something for you to sign here, here you go." She handed her the paper and started typing god knows what on the computer.

"Ok." Marie said as she put down her stuff. "Uh, my mom called?" 'Thanks mom,' she thought sarcastically, 'way to make friends with the office lady to keep tabs on me.'

"Bout five minutes ago, just so I could get a head start on printing out some stuff. Ok," she smiled kindly, beginning to hand Marie a stack of papers, "this is your schedule, this is the lunch menu, and this is a pass to your first hour."

"Ok thanks…um do you guys have maps of the school?" The office woman swiveled around and began digging in a tall pile of papers and eventually handed her a map. "Thank you." Marie said while walking out of the room.

Her first hour was only a couple doors down. She stood outside gathering her courage and listening to the din coming from the class. She walked in straight to the teacher, ignoring the vacant faces that didn't seem to see her at all. She stood waiting for the teachers attention for a few minutes. Apprehensively Marie stepped forward.

"Hi, um, I'm new, where do you want me to sit?" She asked confidently, she maybe be a little wobbly when it comes to dealing with her peers, but when it came to teachers she knew how to handle things. Honestly she liked them better, but maybe it was because they we required to be nice and polite.

"Oh you must be Marie Nichols, I'm Mr. King. Very nice to meet you." He said, as he exuberantly shook her hand. "There is an empty seat right back there."

"Thanks." She answered, while walking to her seat. The aisles were tight and she had to tip toe just the slightest bit to get through, she wondered if anyone noticed. She sat down, looking around ever so slightly. She got out her pencil and her copy of A Separate Piece and began reading while the teacher took attendance.

The teacher, she couldn't for the life of her remember his name, had been talking for about forty minutes when Marie's attention was taken to someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see a very pretty girl with large deep brown eyes and beautiful thick hair the color of dark chocolate smiling at her.

"Hello! What's your name?" She asked in a singsong voice.

A little surprised someone was talking to her she replied, "Uh, Marie."

"Cool name, I like it, it fits. So where'd you move from?" She asked with an inviting smile. She leaned closer like she was actually interested.

"San Francisco, I grew up there. "

"That's so cool, I bet you were popular at your school, you're super pretty!" Ha! Marie almost laughed in the girls face, that was the funniest joke she'd heard all week. She wasn't quite sure if she was being serious or not.

"Um no, actually. Not really." She answered.

"Really? They must have been jealous. So where do you live?"

"Oh, um we moved in the house on Ridgewood Dr. over by the junior high."

"That's awesome, that house is super nice. We should hang out sometime, hey do you want to have lunch with me and some friends?"

"Ok," Marie answered uneasily. She'd never encountered anyone so welcoming. "Um, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Its Tess, Tess Hale."

Derek

He stared at her, dumbstruck. She was breath taking, and comfortable at the same time. There was something familiar about her, he felt like he knew her, but was sure they'd never met. He looked deep into her eyes and couldn't say what color they were. They were laced with dark blue and got lighter green going in, until they faded to a caramel brown.

"Um I gotta…go, bye." He said as he waved and ran inside, already nervous. He walked up to his first hour bracing himself for a lecture.

He tried to sneak past his Spanish teacher, who was loudly writing on the chalk board. Nearly to his desk, he ran into an empty seat making it impossible to remain unseen.

"Hola, Senor Hale." growled the irritated teacher sharply.

"Hola…Senorita Johnson."

"Tu es tarte, Si? Donde estabas?" She barked.

"Um…en el bano..?" Derek lied, praying to what ever god there was that she would leave him unpunished. "Perdon, por favor, it wont happen again." Hoping to win her over with his charm.

"Ah, ah! En Espanol Senor Hale and I'll let you off the hook on our first day back."

"Uh…um. Lo…no se…tengo…lugar…um, uh…como se dice ag-"

"Close enough Senor Hale." Derek thanked her and turned around in his seat.

"Uh!" He said to a medium built boy with brown hair and a goofy personality, who sat behind him, "why does she care?"

"Why would I know?" he answered snidely, "You shoulda been on time dumb ass. You of all people know she'll bust your balls." He was right, not that Derek would admit it.

"Shut up Josh, she should just put me as late for the rest of the year. It would make life easier for both of us."

"So can I come over this weekend or not?"

"Ya, I guess, only if you stop hitting on Tess. It's disgusting. I'm seriously not letting you come back if you keep it up. She's with Dylan anyways, he'd beat you within an inch of your life if he found out. You know, not that I'd try to stop him."

"Pshhh… I do not like Tess! I don't know where you could have gotten that crazy idea. Loon." He said sarcastically.

"You don't know where I could have gotten that idea? Maybe its because you openly stare at her when she walks by, or the creepy glazed over look on your face you get when she's in the room. Ya, don't deny it either, I've seen your math grade. And don't let me forget." He said in a mocking tone. "Oh Tess, can I get you some water? I can do your math homework if you don't want to. Hey Tess do you want my manhood, 'cause you can have it." switching back to his normal voice, yet still teasing his friend. "What's left of it anyways."

"Ok! Ok dude so if I leave Tess alone we can hangout? That's fine! I can so do that!" Josh said lazily.

"Oh, and god, please no pick up lines."

"Hey I don't know why your so worried. I'll behave." he said raising his hands slightly in defense.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok now I have to pay attention to Espanol, I'm practically failing this class."

He turned around and looked down at his paper, scribbled with words he didn't understand. His mind wandered as he stared at his desk. He thought of the girl he ran into. His first impression of her was her obvious beauty. But his second was that she must not know about it. There was something about her that he couldn't place.

Later, walking down the hall, he thought he saw her turning the corner. He raced ahead, trying to think of an excuse to talk to her, but when he got there she was gone. He sniffed the air hoping for a scent, but couldn't pick up anything distinguishing. He couldn't really tell, but he swore there was a slight hint of cinnamon.

Marie

RIIIING. The bell sang, as the halls of Beacon Falls filled with students changing classes. Marie walked out of her first hour thinking today might not be as bad as she thought it would be. She looked around, confused, wondering how to get to her next class. She nervously looked at Tess.

"Could you tell me where…B24 is? I cant find it on this map."

"Oh ya, defiantly. This is…down that hall and it should be the first door."

"Thanks," she answered, "See you." Marie began walking away thinking about her best friend back home. She missed her so badly. But she knew that with someone like Tess, rebuilding a life here wouldn't be so bad.

As she rounded the corner she thought about her dad back in San Francisco. She remembered fishing with him in the bay and having so much fun just sitting there waiting for the fish to bite. She remembered lazy Sundays watching baseball, tucked in the crook of his arm. She even remembered the scary stories he would tell her and her sister late at night. She missed him so much, sometimes she wondered if he missed her too…

She stepped in the class and asked the teacher where to sit. Not really in the room at all, she walked to her seat and began to daydream.

She loved to people watch, although it did feel weird doing it alone, she sat and saw faces she hoped to get to know. There was a rather tall slim girl with a rough face that walked by, and another with a round nose. She tried to be discrete as a group of jocks walked by the class.

She was actually kind of shallow when it came to her boys. Her perfect boy would be tall and good looking of course. She like abs enough but her favorite were arms. Who ever was hers needed to be able to pick her up, and how ever badly she wished it wasn't so, she weighed a lot. But she was sure of one thing, she wasn't settling.

That was something her mother had driven into her. She could hear her now, "Marie, don't ever go out with someone you wouldn't want to marry because before you know it you're in love and there is no way out." Her mother had fallen in love with her dad at a young age, and before she had he slightest idea of what she had done, she was home from collage with a ring and a baby. She would tell Marie she could feel her life slipping away from her as the years flew by.

She put her head down and looked out the wall of windows onto the campus. It was pretty here, she loved the way the school was nestled in with the trees surrounding the building. It was an over cast day with light drizzling, her favorite kind of weather. She felt safe under the blanket of clouds, and the light crisp air made her energetic, ready for anything.


	3. lust interest

**Chapter 3**

Marie

Completely drained, she sluggishly stumbled upon the kitchen. It was eight o'clock by the time she finished her homework (and surfing the web) and dragged herself house side of her sanctuary to see her mom. She heard the T.V. but didn't recognize what her sister was watching. Marie opened the refrigerator slowly, knowing she was hungry but still not sure what it was she was craving. She saw milk, baked chicken, day old lasagna, and cold pizza from Wednesday. She finally decided on the pizza, knowing the lasagna would be more satisfying, but her laziness won over and pizza was the next best thing.

"I heated up your lasagna." her mother's voice whispered softly, startling her. "I know how much you like it."

Marie looked in the direction of her mother, avoiding eye contact. "Thanks." She said stiffly, though her mom knew she was sincere. Marie shifted from the counter back to the fridge, returning the pizza to its temporary home. She was drawn to the steamy lasagna and deeply inhaled, letting the comforting scent flood though her nose. Her mom stood in the kitchen as if waiting for something. Marie hated what they had become, but she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of resentment towards her, and it occasionally seeped through her façade.

She had grown cold and calloused towards her mom over the summer. She was, after all, directly responsible for her life being uprooted; however pathetic the life she worked so hard for was, it was _hers_. She didn't have anything special, but she was happy, _truly happy _with her small group of close friends in San Francisco. During the summer she had only her sister and her mom. However, her mom was working full time, meaning she really only had her sister.

As the months went by she could feel herself fading into the background. During times like these she would have overwhelmingly large waves of loneliness wash over her, and just wanted to be left alone even more then before. Logically, she knew it wasn't right to be upset with her mom. She loved her daughters, and provided for them and there really wasn't anything she could do about them moving. She wasn't exactly in the position to quit her job just because it would anger her teenage daughter to be moved.

Marie huffed and began eating her lasagna that was no longer steaming. She looked up and saw her there, still in the kitchen, waiting. Her mom was about 5'5, with broad shoulders that matched her build. Although she wasn't petite, she was beautiful and had maintained her beauty far into her late forties. Everyone said Marie looked just like her mother, but she often had trouble seeing it.

"Yes?" Marie inquired curiously. The sour look on her mothers face told Marie something was wrong, but she wasn't sure if she had caused it or if it was because of another trying day in her frustrating office.

"Are you mad at me, Marie?" She choked out slowly, her frozen mask shattering into a million pieces, making each tiny bit of pain on her face visible to Marie.

"What? Why?" Marie paused in her eating, worried her mom heard those awful thoughts she was having. She knew it was impossible, but the idea of telepathy always entertained her.

"Because it has been a month since school started and you have probably said two words a day to me. I feel like I don't know anything about you. I…I just feel like I'm losing you." She stood in front of Marie, unintentionally trapping her between the counter and the fridge.

Marie felt a rush of guilt. Why was she mad at her mom anyways? Marie glanced at her mother-who was far shorter then her, due to the genes she inherited from her father. She couldn't help but feel ashamed for blaming her. None of this was her fault, she had given up _her_ life as well for their well being. It then dawned on Marie that her mother may feel _just_ as alone as she does.

She set her half eaten plate of lasagna on the counter and walked to her mom. Lying her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her middle, they both stood together in silence, holding each other like they used to.

"Love you mom." Marie whispered.

"I love you too baby girl." Marie planted a kiss on her cheek and released her. After eating the rest of her lasagna she remembered she had to shower and quickly put her dishes in the sink.

Marie walked into the small bathroom and turned on the shower. As the steam began to appear she put on her favorite song and slowly stripped each piece of clothing from her tired body. The full length mirror beside the sink gave her a full view of her pale skin. She stood examining herself and found she was actually pretty content, aside from the tiny bump on her lower abdomen that she could never do enough crunches to get rid of, she really liked her body.

Once she was in, she sang along to the seductive lyrics, wishing she had some company in the shower where she stood alone. She washed herself slowly and thoroughly, running her hands over every inch of her skin. The hot water pounded on her pack, relaxing her and putting her at ease. She finished up and stepped out of the shower.

Noticing something on her chest, she straitened her body and looked in the mirror again. She hadn't noticed before but there were small stretch marks on her right breast, which unfortunately meant she was growing again. Not that she minded that much, but the stretch marks were inconvenient.

She made her way back to her room and put on a purple tank and some underwear, dried her hair and curled up in her bed, relieved to finally be sleeping.

_She saw a boy, no a man, in the dark standing before her. She fixed her eyes on his dark, crisp features that she almost recognized. He was very handsome, and before her inhibitions had time to register she was leaning forward into a kiss. He kissed her back, slowly and gently at first, but before her mind could catch up with her actions, it became hungry and lustful._

_Suddenly there was a wall behind them and she felt him pushing against her. She felt her pulse rising along with her desire. Her breathing quickened and she no longer thought about her actions, but let her body decide. She felt his rough hand on her thigh, driving her heart beat to a pace she never thought possible, and he slowly dragged his fingers upward, caressing her along the way._

_She boldly let her tongue escape from her lips into his mouth. She followed his lead and her instincts as they continued. His hand, that was tracing intricate patterns onto her thigh, was trailing up to her hip and worked its way under her shirt. Light fingers grazed her skin, electrifying the air and sending sparks throughout her midsection. Soon his fingers reached her waist, where they grasped her body firmly and pulled her closer._

_It was strange that he managed to be gentle and have complete control at the same time. She felt as if she were swimming in the ocean, completely engulfed by something so powerful, so unstoppable, but knowing that she could get out anytime she pleased. Instead, she chose to ride the waves of pleasure for as long as they would last._

_She had one arm reaching upward, tightly holding on with the limb laced around his neck. The other was lower, much lower. She started at his shoulder and slowly brought her hand down feeling his strong, taut muscles that she couldn't believe. She felt his strong abdomen and went lower. Finally, she reached his jeans and slipped the tips of her fingers inside, lightly teasing his lower stomach. She stretched her fingers upward and found what she wanted. 'Yes!' She thought. His abs were tight and smooth and she couldn't keep her hands away from them._

_She felt him drag his hand down her stomach, past her belly button and down to her underwear. He slipped his hand inside and began messaging her._

_"Oh…Uh." she moaned. He began fingering her and she arched her back, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure this man was bringing her. He added another finger and got rougher with his movements, but she soon realized the rougher he was, the better it felt. He added another finger and continued. She winced at first, but soon the pain was being transferred into pleasure._

_"Oh…Oh god." She moaned louder. She wanted to go all the way, she wanted with every stitch of her body. Suddenly the wall was gone and as if he heard her request he began roughly pushing her back and she tripped on a bed. They fell onto it and began rapidly removing clothing, as if their lives depended on it._

_Soon they were naked and there were no longer any barriers between their bodies. He was heavy on top of her, but she liked it. His skin was warm and smooth, and he smelled of the forest. Lifting himself, he entered her carefully, gently. It was incredible, like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her walls tightened and quivered around him as he moved inside her. He growled, turning her on more then she already was. She moaned again as they made love. She felt her breathing quicken and her entire body tensed, she finally felt the release she had been longing for._

She rolled over in her sleep, only to awaken herself from her amazing dream. She was sweating and breathing rapidly. She sighed disappointedly and looked up at the full moon, wishing more then anything to return to that…

Derek

He loved the way the leaves crunched underneath his feet as he and his sister ran through the damp forest. Something he loved about California was that they never had much of a winter. Even now in early February, all he needed was a hoodie to stay warm. He liked to keep a steady pace, while his sister Tess was unpredictable and sporadic in her running. Derek breathed in, inhaling the scent of a group of deer about a quarter mile away.

They continued running but suddenly he stopped, motioning for Tess to follow his lead. It was then that they turned, needing to be ready for the hunt. He felt his nails growing and his now massive K-9s were poking out so that he had to let his mouth hang slightly open. They stealthily inched closer to where he smelled the group of dear. Derek's only focus at that moment was the large buck standing a couple hundred yards from him. In and instant he raced forward tackling the deer and latching onto his neck and breaking it, killing the buck quickly and painlessly.

While he ate, he let his humanity soak away completely and let his animal take over. His mind was clear and he felt at peace here in the forest. He finished up and looked around, unsure of where Tess went. He let out a deep howl, knowing she would respond. He enjoyed times like this, times when he could rely solely on his instincts.

Tess howled from a distance, calling Derek's attention towards her. She must have chased her deer a ways before making the kill. He began walking through the woods and suddenly smelled something…off. He jogged up the hill and gaped at the open field below. What he saw shocked him back into his human form. The field was burned…badly, but only in certain spots. He looked closely and saw it was in a perfect spiral.

"Tess!" He yelled with fear in his voice. He ran quickly following her scent. "Teeeess!" He yelled louder. Where was she? He knew they needed to get back to the pack, more importantly back to his father.

"Derek! Derek what's wrong?" She asked nervously, genuinely confused.

"Tess, look. Do you know what this is?" He looked around, wondering who did this.

"No... Derek this is freaking me out, lets go home." She pleaded as she tugged on his jacket.

"Ok, yeah…lets go." He replied, still looking at the field.

They swiftly ran through the dense woods heading strait for home. Derek felt a million questions buzzing in his head all at once, and had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Although he couldn't be sure, he could hear the echo of Kate's voice. 'You'll regret this.' He turned around one last time before he hit full speed.

They began howling when they were within ear shot and by the time they were at the house his dad and uncle Peter were waiting on the porch. His father looked a lot like him, but had the signs of wisdom and age on his face. Peter looked like family but had taken after his mom and didn't share the sharp features and green eyes Derek and his father did. Right now he looked concerned, for it was very rare for a wolf to call that urgently on his own territory. Derek and Tess jerked to a stop as their dad stepped forward.

"What's wrong?" He urged.

"Dad someone has been on our land, there is a giant spiral burnt into the ground over in a field."

"Wait. What did you just say?" He turned to Peter with a worried look.

"A spiral, its burnt into the grass. What's wrong? What does it mean?"

"Nothing, it means nothing…" Derek's mom stepped out of the house onto the porch and looked to his father.

"What's the matter?" She questioned. He looked over at his wife lovingly, "Its nothing Katherine, Derek and Tess found something in the woods. Me and Derek will go check it out, don't worry." He replied as he pecked her on the cheek. It was obvious that the years they had spent together had only made them more in love.

They ran back to the field as quickly as possible, luckily Derek had no trouble finding the area. His dad and Peter cautiously walked around the charred grass sniffing the air, looking for a scent and mumbling every now and then. He looked around and finally up at Derek.

"Who ever did this knows what we are, and they knew what they were doing." Peter said coolly. Derek felt spooked, he was glad he was with his dad.

"What is this dad?" He demanded. "What does it mean?"

His dad looked down and shifted the dirt under his shoes. Looking up at Peter and then to Derek he answered, "It means…revenge."

Marie

"Hey Tess, did your mom say I could come over today?" Marie questioned. She was excited that she was being accepted into Tess's group so easily, and was getting close to these girls. Friday night sleepovers were what she missed the most about best friends.

"Ya, she even let me have the car today! We don't have to ride with Derek after all!" Tess proclaimed excitedly. Although Marie had never seen Tess's older brother, she sure heard a lot about him.

"Cool, Katy and Bridget will be there right?" Marie wondered aloud.

"Oh I forgot to mention it, they both have plans tonight, its just you and me." Tess joked seductively as she stretched her arm across the lunch table and walked her fingers up Marie's arm, causing the girls burst out laughing.

"You're so goofy Tess, where would I be without you?" she laughed.

"Bored, and lonely…" Tess winked. Marie smirked and laughed again.

The rest of the day flew by, and before Marie could believe it the final bell rang and she was off to the parking lot. She met Tess by the door and they walked silently to her car. They hopped in and shot away from the school. Tess rolled down all the windows, including the sun roof, letting the brisk February air into the car, and blasted "Hips Don't Lie" on the radio as they drove down the small town roads. They both sang as loudly as they could and Marie couldn't be happier.

"Friiiiidaaaaay!" Tess yelled at the top of her voice. "THANK GOD ITS FRIDAY!" Marie stuck her hands up and gave out a whoop in response to Tess's yelling. They turned onto a dirt road and continued for more then a mile, which had Marie confused.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"To my house I told you I lived in the sticks," She chuckled, "well the sticks of California."

"Oh" Marie sat back and watched the beautiful scenery go by and wished she lived somewhere this special. Suddenly they came upon a mammoth house that Marie could scarcely take in. She just couldn't believe its enormous size, what would someone need with this much room? The car rolled to a stop and the girls got out and walked inside.

"Tess!" Squealed a little girl running up to them and grabbing Tess's leg. She looked about six years old and had lighter hair then Tess, but the exact same big brown eyes.

"Hey bean! How was your day little girl?" Tess replied brightly.

"It was good, me and mommy are playing with noodles in the kitchen. Who is this?" She asked, poking Marie in the thigh curiously.

"My name is Marie, I'm gunna sleep over, is that ok?" She asked while bending down to get to eye level. She hoped this little girl liked her enough to want her to stay.

"Yaaaaaaaay! A seep over!" She screamed, running into another part of the house. Tess and Marie laughed and followed her into a giant kitchen that looked like it was made to feed an army. The entire house had wood paneling that was beautiful and Marie had a hard time not looking around.

"That was Jillian, but we call her jilly bean, or bean for short. She's my sister." They walked in the kitchen and saw one older boy with spiky dirty blonde hair and twin girls who had caramel brown hair that went down there back and looked exactly alike, sitting at a extremely large wooden table eating something. A medium built woman turned around and Marie instantly knew this was Tess's mom due to their identical eyes.

"Hello! What's your name again? I'm so sorry, we have so many around here I lose track sometimes." She said with a warm smile as she went to dry her hands on a towel.

"My name is Marie, we moved here after Christmas. I'm still kind of new." Marie replied.

"Its very nice to meet you Marie. I'm Katherine." She explained as she took Marie's hand comfortably. "We are having spaghetti for dinner, is that ok?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." Marie answered. Her and Tess walked over to the table to sit.

"These are my cousins. This is Chloe and Ann," Tess said motioned to the twins, "they are 11."

"Hi." One waved and nudged her sister sitting next to her.

"Oh, uh hi." said the other twin. One was texting and the other had a Harry Potter book right next to her face.

"Hi." replied Marie awkwardly.

"And this is Alex, he's 14." Alex stayed focused of the video game he held in his hand and completely ignored Tess. "He'll say hi later. Once he's back to the land of the living, that is." They went to the living room and watched the little mermaid for about an hour and a half with Jillian.

"Come on, lets go up stairs." The girls jumped from their seats and rounded the corner to the giant stair case in the front entrée. When Tess made it to the top she turned to the left and walked down a hall way to her bedroom, which was twice the size of Marie's own bedroom.

"Whoa…you're room is big. Your house is so cool." Marie said, secretly jealous.

"Ya, I like it, but the only reason we have it is because my grandpa built it, we aren't rich or anything." Tess said nonchalantly. Marie inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and laughed at herself for being self conscious.

"Oh, that's cool." Marie bounced on Tess's bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Sooo, how is Dylan? Mr. Hunk and a half?" Marie joked.

"Hmmm, delicious." She said with a mischievous grin, "I'll tell you about it after dinner, lets go."

"Ok, I'll meet you down there. Where is your bathroom?" Marie requested.

"Oh its down the hall and next to the stairs."

Marie slowly made her way down the hall, admiring the house's beauty along the way. While she was using said bathroom she heard loud footsteps on the stairs and wondered who would be stomping up the stair case so loudly. Suddenly there was a bang at the bathroom door that made her jump.

"Tess!" A deep voice yelled. "Tess, god, hurry up!" Marie quickly finished up and swung open the door only to walk right into a perfect set of abs accompanied by large defined arms. She quickly looked up to his face, not wanting to be rude (although she found his body intriguing), and found it familiar. She was stunned to see the boy she ran into when she first arrived here. The fact that he was there, in front of her, had to mean he was Tess's older brother.

"Wa-who? You're not Tess…" He stumbled, looking as shocked as she was.

Suddenly she realized why he was so familiar. She could feel the warmth coming to her face as she looked him directly in the eye. 'No,' She thought, 'no, it can't be. There is no way in hell its him! The guy from my dream!'

"Uh, s-sorry." She stuttered, remembering all the details as her cheeks flooded with heat.

**Sorry it took so long! The next one should come sooner lol. So just wondering, but is there anything you guys would like to see between Derek and Marie, any suggestions or ideas?**


	4. burn

**Chapter 4**

Derek

"Wh- who? You're not Tess…" He sputtered tripping over his words, breathless.

"Uh, s-sorry." She replied, looking right at him, not shying away like most girls.

Derek was stunned by how beautiful she was. He completely forgot how badly he needed to use the bathroom and the fact that he was a shirtless, sweaty mess. He was abruptly hit by her intoxicating scent, sending a trail of pleasure through his nose and down his spine, he had to focus on not touching her. She smelled of sugar cookies and cinnamon and something his mind couldn't decided on. One thing for sure, the wolf inside of him thought it was amazing.

He caught her eye and held it, completely frozen for what seemed like way more then only a couple seconds. Derek, feeling an surge of confidence, contemplated going closer and realized he was holding his breath. Gathering his courage, he stepped sideways into the doorway she was standing in, lightly brushing up against her. She was only a couple inches shorter then him, which he liked. He kept his eyes locked with hers as she spoke.

"No…um," She started. Derek noted the pools of red forming on her cheeks as she slyly looked at his exposed body again. "I'm Marie. I'm sleeping over…here, tonight." She spoke slowly, looking upward into his eyes.

Derek recognized her instantly, remembering their run in a couple weeks ago. He liked the way her lips moved as she formed her words, how she held him there, the way she stood commanding his attention without even trying. Derek shifted his body deeper into the bathroom as she stood, comfortable with their proximity, and no intentions of moving.

"Ya," he said clearing his throat, "I remember you…" Looking at her dirty blond curly hair framing her face perfectly, he couldn't help but admire the tiny curls formed by her ears. Suddenly, he was reminded exactly why he came up here and almost couldn't hold it any longer. "I," Derek began, as he put a hand on her waist and lightly guided her across the doorjamb, "need to use the restroom." He smiled sweetly and began closing the door, his eyes still fixed on her.

"Sorry…for holding you up I mean." Marie chuckled, blushing as she walked down the hall. Derek noticed her look back at him, grinning wide and smiling with her eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he finally got to use the restroom. He was elated that she was here to stay, and decided that he would have to do something about the way he was feeling, and soon.

Derek decided on a shower before dinner so he didn't stink up the table. He turned the water on and tuned in down stairs as he removed his gym shorts that clung to his body and stepped into the water that rinsed him of his sweat.

"_Tess!" _He heard a voice he recognized as Marie's whisper sharply.

"_What? What happened?" _Tess replied curiously.

"_You could have warned me. I just ran into your beautiful, shirtless, older brother!" _She confessed. Derek heard her pulse quicken and assumed she must be recalling the sight of him. He was thankful for the little things that came with being a wolf, like enhanced hearing. This made it a million times easier to confirm she felt the way he did. He didn't bother with shampoo, he only needed to rid himself of the musk that clung to him after every workout. He stepped over the tub and wrapped a towel around his lower body.

"_Oh, he didn't do anything stupid did he? He can be so irritating sometimes. Did he seem nervous? He usually cant handle girls, especially someone like you." _Derek could practically see Tess rolling her eyes. He hated when she did things like using blunt honesty against him, but he wasn't worried about screwing things up with Marie. He could feel it in his gut, this would happen, he would make sure it did.

He walked into his room and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear and walked down stairs loudly. He noticed it had begun raining since he got home, and was thankful he came in when he did.

Derek found his entire family at the dining room table and wondered weather Marie thought the large group was intimidating, or if she was used to a crowd, like him. He pulled out the last chair, that coincidentally was across from her. He sat down and served himself a large mound of macaroni and cheese, along with two chicken breast, and half a plate-full of veggies. This act drew a stare from Marie, who wasn't used to seeing a teenage boy consume half his weight in one meal.

"Wow Derek, hungry?" Tess asked sarcastically, she looked to Marie who responded with a laugh and took another bite of her own food. Derek looked down at his plate, accessing for the first time exactly how much food he had gotten, and knowing full well he could eat every bite and not be bothered. He glared momentarily at Tess and turned his attention to Marie. He looked her right in the eye and found he couldn't escape her hold, even if he wanted.

"Don't listen to Tess, she just jealous she cant have as much as I do because she'll get bloated. Secretly she wishes she could eat like me." He finished with a wry smile and a wink.

"You must have some metabolism for your body to keep up with that much food." said Marie confidently, continuing to keep him entranced. She began talking with their mom about something that Derek couldn't hear. He was too busy secretly letting his bare foot wander across the tile floor to find her. He barely grazed her foot, lighting their skin on fire, and waited for her response.

She glanced at him, acknowledging his touch, and slid her cool foot over his while answering a question presented by his aunt. After the conversation had drifted away from her, she slowly worked her way up his calf and back down, sending sparks throughout his entire body. Derek couldn't believe the way the contact of their skin had affected him, he wanted more.

After dinner the family went their separate ways. The younger ones were taken to bed by the adults and the older kids went to the living room for a movie. The storm was considerably worse and they decided on a scary movie to suit to atmosphere. They all crammed on an enormous couch, that could have been custom made for the family, and waited in anticipation. Again, he ended up next to Marie, whether it was their mutual attraction or fate forcing them together, he was thankful for he closeness he'd been gifted with.

He couldn't remember the name of the movie, or the basic plot, but he could remember the way her thigh was warm against his. Yes, he remembered very clearly the way she seemed to cling to him with every tense scene, looking for safety. They were about half way through the horror film when the storm really picked up and the lights began to flicker.

"Stupid old wiring." Stated a nervous Tess. As she held tightly to Alex, who held just as tightly to her. Derek could feel Marie's body tensing and suddenly there was a _POP_, and like that the lights were out. Left with only moon light and fear, Marie suddenly jumped and attached herself to Derek by grabbing tightly on his arm. His immediate reaction was to tense, ready for a fight, flexing his increasingly large bicep and secretly hoping to impress her. He soon relaxed and leaned close to Maries face, deeply inhaling in the alluring smell she possessed.

"Don't worry," Derek whispered soothingly, his lips lightly brushing the smooth cheek close to her ear, "You'll be alright, I promise…" He lingered close to her and felt a smile stretch across her cheekbones. Suddenly, the lights returned and the movie was started again. He thought he caught her glancing at him a couple times, but could only be sure by the way her heart picked up when ever he looked.

The movie came to an end, only after scaring the group half to death, at around 11:30. It then occurred to Derek that this meant he would have to say goodnight, and instantly felt his heart sink. There was a connection that he couldn't explain between them and was curious to see where it would lead. He got off the couch and followed the group to the stair case. Due to his impeccable luck, or his lack of speed, he got to walk behind her and admire the figure he was already coming to love. He always had loved curvy girls.

When they got to the top of the stair case they headed to bed, but before Marie followed Tess into the room she turned around, and looked strait at Derek. He returned the gaze, and stepped into the hall.

"Goodnight." Derek whispered, examining each fine feature on her beautiful face. She brought her chin upward and looked him in the eyes, cementing him to the flood. He loved those lips, and wanted nothing more then to discover what they would feel like on his own.

He didn't want her quickly and all at once, no, he wanted her slow, and he wanted to savor every moment they touched. Marie's eyes tore at him, pleading him to kiss her there, as she spoke and took a step backward toward Tess's room.

"Good night. Sleep sweet." she cooed enchantingly as she shut Tess's door.

Marie

She rolled over in the chilled, queen sized bed she shared with Tess, still awake and not able to drift to sleep's warm arms due to the bright crescent moon gracing her with its brilliant smile. Marie reached for Tess's nightstand, hunting for her razor and the time. Finally discovering the phone on the far corner of the stand, she flipped it open and realized, much to her surprise, it was well past one. She had thought she had been lying their for longer then two hours.

Marie wondered if he felt it too; the electricity that ran between them like two live wires looking for a connection, she was sure he did, but there were always fragments of doubt piercing her thoughts. The moments when their eyes met had seemed so incredible, but could it be that it was one sided? She rolled onto her stomach and wiped the mascara she was sure had smudged beneath her eyes.

Sitting up, Marie glided across the floor to the heavy oak door that easily swung open at her request. Slowly, she wandered down the hall and went to the staircase and sat at the top. Her waving hair tickled the small of her back as she rocked her head back and forth and lost track of time while resting against the railing. She loved the way the wood glistened, and the way the moon light spilled over her.

Marie slowly took noticed of shadows and sounds she hadn't in the light of day, remnants of the movie played themselves over and over in her head and before she knew what was happening, the fear was crawling under her skin, and invisible invader. Suddenly a large shadow engulfed her and send chills up her spine. She was frozen stiff and scared to death. Her body tensed and her hands began forming fists.

"Hello." A tired, husky voice growled as Derek moved towards her rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my g-! You, you scared me!" She scolded quietly. She turned to look at him, noticing the black wife beater that exposed his defined, muscular arms. Her eyes followed down his arm to where the tank clung to his toned middle and farther to the shorts hanging loosely at his hips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to. I'm just light on my feet, always have been."

"Its ok, you're lucky I didn't hit you. That tends to be my first reaction when I get surprised." Marie laughed, starting to feel relaxed with him there.

"I'll be right back, I've got to use the restroom." he explained with a smirk on his face. As he walked to the restroom she thought she heard a chuckle slip from his lips. 'Maybe this bathroom is good luck.' She laughed to her self internally.

Marie heard him approaching, but knew he was purposely being loud this time. He sauntered over to the staircase and gracefully settled next to her, letting their exposed legs touch.

"What are you doing out here, now?" he asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep, too many things on my mind." Marie whispered back, surveying his face, wondering what lay behind his astounding, emerald eyes.

"What's on you're mind exactly? Unless you don't want to share, in that case ill just keep you company." offered Derek with a grin.

"Nothing really. Just stupid things…" She shrugged, not knowing if she should admit she'd been too focused on him to sleep a wink. Marie noticed him looking at her, and wondered what he was thinking about.

"How long have you lived here?" He asked her.

"Not too long, just since December." Marie couldn't believe it had only been a couple of months.

"You moved from San Francisco right?"

"Yep good old San Francisco."

"What's your favorite thing about Beacon Hills so far?" This she had to really think about, but she finally decided on something.

"The forest. Its so beautiful, I could spend hours out there. That's my favorite thing to do, go exploring in the woods by my house, you find amazing things when you get lucky."

"You can find magic in the woods ya know. Things you can't imagine."

"Is that so?" she asked with a smile. Derek stayed silent, but lifted his hand to her chin, tilting it upward and pulling her toward him.

"I'm sure of it..." He half way whispered to Marie.

Only inches from his handsome face she looked from his green eyes to his light pink lips, and back to his eyes. Marie was close enough to Derek for his breathtaking scent to flow through her nose and to the pleasure center of her brain, causing her to feel as if she were on ecstasy. In the magical moment before the inevitable kiss, she could feel the suspense as it hung in the air.

"It's beautiful…" she murmured, holding her breath.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered, seconds before she felt the heat of his lips on hers, soft and smooth. She was being electrocuted with emotions and hormones as their skin burned on top of each other. She was sure her brain was melting, because she sure couldn't feel it.

All she could feel at this moment was the incredible thing she had just been given, that she would never forget. It seemed that that fireworks going off in her mind lasted a life time, and when Marie came up for air she was completely content. She leaned back to look at him, eyes wide with pleasure, and stared at his beauty.

"Wow." She sang, overjoyed to the point of stupidity.

"Yeah, I know." he whispered as their lips met again, igniting sparks throughout Marie. After this kiss she held her face close to him, resting her forehead on his and deeply inhaling the scent of the forest and old spice.

"Derek, I…Wh-,' she began, although she was completely breathless, right before he kissed her again, scattering her brain. "Does this mean…" Marie managed, trying to speak again but was only pulled into another kiss.

"Shhh…" he commanded between kisses and grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. The kiss came to an end and Marie laid her head on his strong shoulder with his arm around her.

"Derek."

"Wait, let me talk first. I don't know what just happened, but I'm not sorry and I'm going to run away. I'm not scared. I just want to say, I like you, a lot." She sat there, slightly stunned and immensely flattered.

"I like you too Derek." She replied, grinning from ear to ear as he laced his rough fingers through hers and they stood. Marie couldn't believe what was going on, she was lost in thought and love sick at the same time, causing her thoughts to jumble together as they formed. They walked to Tess's room and stood by the door in the peaceful calm of the moonlit night. She felt him engulf her in a hug, pressing against her, and kissed again, setting her on fire and thinning her self control.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life." he shared. Marie noticed the joy in his face and smiled back at him, relieved he felt like she did.

"Me too…I mean, I feel it too. I feel like we were supposed to find each other Derek. Like I knew you already." Marie blushed, trying to explain how she felt.

"That's exactly how I feel." Marie heard him whisper as he rested his forehead on hers. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her, working his way farther down. When he pulled away he pressed his lips softly to her ear.

"Goodnight.." he whispered, letting his breath crawl down her neck and into her shirt where she so badly wished he could be. Marie's breath picked up and she had to hold back a soft moan. However, she did manage her own goodnight.

"Sleep sweet Derek."

Marie floated back to the bed and sunk into the sheets. Staring at the ceiling, she was acutely aware of the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she fell into a dream she didn't remember the next morning.

Derek

He was woken up by beams of sun piercing the air and shining on his face. Derek rolled over to look at the clock and realized it was only nine. That meant she was probably here, he rolled on his stomach and stared out the window that had a full view of the forest. He stood up, only in his boxers, and peered into the mirror he had placed in his room. He noticed his body was toner then the last time he checked and was proud that all his hard work was beginning to pay off.

He slapped on his favorite pair of gym shorts and a tank and ventured outside. He took note of the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen and knew someone was cooking. But who could it be? No one in his family ever got up this early.

Derek was hit by a wall of smells. First he took in the bacon, the delicious, mouthwatering bacon he wanted to inhale, next were the eggs, he was sure they were mixed with something…onions maybe? He suddenly smelt something different…vanilla? He quietly snuck down the stairs, as quickly as possible, hoping to catch them bye surprise. Maybe it was his mom, maybe it was his dad. He slipped into the kitchen and stopped.

'Marie?' He wondered to himself, completely puzzled. He stood in the doorway simply looking at her. He admired her long braid, soaking in the drops of sunlight, and eventually let his eyes drop lower, enjoying the view. He noticed her peek over her shoulder and jump out of her skin.

"Derek!" She yelled as she jumped and spun around, smiling wide at the sight of him. "You really should stop doing that, you're starting to make me antsy." She laughed nervously.

He gazed at her, enjoying the way the golden morning sun cascaded through the open windows of the house, enhancing her natural beauty. For the first time Derek realized how absolutely captivated he was with her. He knew this was fast, but his gut told him it was right. He saw her turn her attention back to the food she was making and began whistling a cheerful tune.

"Sorry. Good morning, how are you?" he inquired, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat. She turned her head to make momentary eye contact with him, silently telling him she still felt the same, and blushing before scrutinizing the food once more.

"I'm fine, thank you. What about you? How was your night?" she asked, obviously testing the water. He heard her heart pick up as she nervously adjusted herself, waiting for the answer. Derek rose from his seat and walked around the counter so he was about a foot away from her, and the food.

"It was…extraordinary." he replied, choosing his words carefully and stepping behind her.

"That special uh?" she answered. Derek saw her move her head slightly to the right, looking at him with her peripheral vision. He wrapped both arms around her and nestled his chin in her shoulder.

"Defiantly..." he whispered, kissing her cheek softly. He gave a little squeeze and stepped away, only a moment later his mom walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Oh! Marie, you didn't have to do that. I was just coming down to start on breakfast." Katherine explained.

"Oh, I was just hungry. I really didn't mind, I don't think I made enough for everyone anyway." Admitted Marie sheepishly. Derek walked to the kitchen and pecked his mom on the cheek, hoping for good graces and a yes when he asked for gas money.

"Well, you two take this here," Katherine instructed, beginning to serve the bacon and eggs onto two plates, "and I will make enough for the rest of the wild things." She laughed.

"Thank you." said Marie making sure she turned on the manners.

"Ya, thanks mom. Hey, so um, I was hoping-" Derek started.

"You're asking for money?" She accused.

"Umm, well."

"Go ask your dad." His mom said, chuckling.

"Oh so that's a no." Derek replied. He knew when the answer was 'ask your father,' it was usually because of two reasons. Either she wanted to watch you ask a stupid question in front of dad, or she didn't feel like saying no. He headed for the living room with Marie, where they began eating and talking.

"This is delicious! You're a good cook." he complimented, winking at her casually, hoping she liked the attention.

"Thank you good sir, many moons of practice." she declared happily.

"Well, your practice made perfect. This is like fireworks in my mouth." Derek said chuckling.

"Thanks. So let me get this strait, Tess and Jillian are your sisters and Alex, Chloe, and Ann are cousins?"

"Ya, and I have an older sister who's a freshman in collage, her name is Laura. She's a pain, but we love her anyways. She's actually coming to visit right before spring break. You'll probably get to meet her." Derek wondered if it would be a bad idea to have his two sisters and his girlfriend all in cahoots.

"That's cool. I only have one sister, she's in eighth grade." Marie added. He decided earlier to ask her out to go to the movies with him and decided he would do it now. He could feel his palms sweating and he felt the golf ball in his throat. He took one last gulp before he started.

"Hey, so what are you doing next Friday?" he was wishing as hard as he could that she didn't have plans.

"Nothing, I don't think, why? Wait…is this, like a date?" She had an enormous grin and she lifted one eyebrow into the air. He scooted closer and put a shaking hand on her knee and leaned toward her.

"Ya, like a date." he cooed, he leaned forward and kissed her slowly, enjoying every second of skin contact that unraveled his mind in the best way possible. Suddenly, a scent he recognized as family, but couldn't place due his minds current distracted state, drifted to him. The kiss ended and he opened his eyes to find Tess staring from the kitchen with her chin down to the floor.

**Ok! Feed back! This chapter was super hard and had lots of debates between me and my editor (Kaitlin Bodinski is amazing) so i did some touching up and here we go after a million years haha. Ok so here is the question i would love you to answer, are Marie and Derek going too fast? My personal opinion is no, but what about you?**


	5. sleep over

**Chapter 5**

Marie

Her mind fuzzed as she kissed him and breathed him in slowly. Suddenly she felt his lips leave hers, she snapped open her eyes and saw his, the size of half dollars, staring at Tess, staring at them. Marie turned back to see Derek's shocked face mouthing "quiet" to Tess. She stuck out her hip and eyed him, rubbing her fingers and thumb together implying he'd have to pay her off. Marie watched as Derek stood and left the room, going around the kitchen. Then Tess looked at Marie, pursed her lips, and smiled.

"Are you mad?" Marie mouthed from the living room.

"No, I guess not." Tess mouthed back.

Marie started breathing again, the last thing she wanted to was to upset Tess. Just then she saw Derek grab Tess's wrist and yank her to another part of the house. She strained to hear what they were saying but couldn't over the crackling bacon. She inched into the kitchen, and wondered if Mrs. Hale knew what was going on, and if someone would tell her.

"Something wrong?" Tess's mom asked as she continued to scurry around the kitchen fixing a meal that seemed enough to feed an army.

"No, I'm fine, why?" Marie was shocked that she had picked up on her hint of worry, strange that she would notice a change.

"No reason." Mrs. Hale shrugged and moved to stir eggs and flip bacon.

"Oh, no, just sleepy I guess." Marie replied.

The sun coming through the windows was gradually growing brighter. The beams warmed her back and she admired Mrs. Hale's beautiful deep brown hair. She was very pretty and stood almost as tall as Marie, eye level maybe. She hadn't paid much attention to the details of their family last night, due to certain distractions, but now she saw how Tess and Derek looked like their mom in their own special ways. Tess looked the most obviously like her, but you could see her in Derek's expressions. Derek, however, looked strikingly similar to his father. Same broad build, same sharp features, and the same green eyes that reminded her of the forest. She wondered how she'd gotten so lucky. Tess strolled into the room and sprang onto the stool next to her. Meanwhile, Derek walked into the living room and stretched out on the couch changing the channels to the TV. She looked inquisitively at Tess and was answered with a shrug. What did Derek say? Was Tess mad at him? Would this change his mind? She had to know.

"Hey mom, can I have some of that?" Tess asked.

"Well good morning to you too." Her mom replied as she slid a plate full of eggs and bacon under Tess's nose and walked away with it.

"Moooommmaa pleassse." Tess whined in response to the teasing.

"Ok, ok, ok." she laughed as she laid the food in front of her.

"So, how did you girls sleep? You weren't cold were you?" questioned Mrs. Hale.

"No mom." Tess answered.

"No, no we weren't cold Mrs. Hale, it was fine."

"Well good, we couldn't have our girls turning to popsicles now could we?" Mrs. Hale laughed. Marie watched as Alex, Chloe, and Ann walked around the corner bickering and talking loudly. They grabbed a plate of food and continue into the living room where they fought over the remote until Derek snatched it from Alex. Bean, however, stuck her head around the wall, and peaked into the kitchen mischievously.

"PSST! PSSST," said the little girl, trying to get their attention. Tess, Marie, and Mrs. Hale all stared at Bean, wondering what she was doing.

"Momma. Psst! Moooommmaa. I smell food." She said in hushed tone.

"Well baby, that would be because I'm cooking food." her mom deadpanned, trying not to chuckle.

"Is it for us? Can we eat it?" She said excitedly as she hopped out from behind the wall.

"Yes, this is for you. Come and get some before it gets cold!"

"Yaaay! Yum, yum, yuuuum, yummy!" she sang as she sprung out, right in front of Mrs. Hale with both hands out stretched. She looked at Marie and Tess an shook her head.

"I swear, I do feed her." She joked as she turned to finish cleaning up the food. Marie wished she had a sister like that- all she had was Lauren, who was always out somewhere doing something with no one she cared about. She wondered if Tess and Derek knew how lucky they really were. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch with everyone. After ten minutes of bickering they finally decided to watch Hercules on nick toons. When the movie was over Marie elbowed Tess.

"Tess, lets go upstairs." Marie said, hoping for answers. They practically ran up the stairs and into Tess's room. The girls bounced on Tess's bed and laid on their backs, until she sat up and grabbed Tess by the shoulders.

"What did he say? What did you say?" Marie demanded.

"Why are you asking all the questions? I'm the one who ran in on you and my brother! Wait, what about that guy, the one you said you liked a couple weeks ago? Was that Derek?" Tess said with accusing eyes.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." she let out a laugh as she rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish look on her face. "But I didn't know it was your brother at the time."

"Wow, so is it like you guys just kissed, or what?" She didn't know how much to tell, she didn't want to make trouble for Derek.

"Well, he asked me out for next Friday, but I don't know what that means really."

"I can tell you it means something, he hardly ever asks girls out, he must really like you. Wow." Really? She couldn't believe it, he was so good looking! He could have any girl!

"Tess what did he say to you?" Marie halfway begged.

"Oh, nothing important, don't worry, he just asked me to keep it on the down low until things are for sure."

"For sure? What does that mean?" Oh crap, what if he just wants someone to fool around with? What if he wants it on the down low because he isn't sure he really likes her enough?

"Nothing bad, I know my brother way better then I wish I ever did, and I know he likes you. Unfortunately that's what sixteen years in the same house will do to a person." Tess mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, ok…good." Marie said softly as she sat on Tess's bed next to her. She looked down at her phone and allowed the anxiety to find its way to the surface.

"You really like him don't you…"Tess asked as she leaned over and saw her face.

"Yeah, I really like him…" Marie sighed. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. The pair searched crazily for the offending device before they missed the call.

"Hey mom." Marie said breathlessly, surprised to hear from her, sure her mother would be busy at work.

"Hey Marie, I need you to come home by noon alright? You have chores you haven't finished."

"Ok, are you still at work?"

"Ya, I'm sorry Marie, I don't think I'll get home until six or seven, can you make dinner again tonight?"

"Ya, its cool, see you when you get home…" she said, disappointed.

"Thank you, love you sweetie." Her mom rushed.

"Lov-" Click. And like that her fairy tale was over. Oh well, even Cinderella had to go home sometime, right? She looked at her phone clock and sighed, 11:39. Might as well leave now.

"Hey, Tess can you give me a ride home?" Marie asked.

"Now?" Tess's said a little confused.

"Ya, I have chores to finish." She stood and picked up her bag.

"Sure, come on." She gathered her things and they went down stairs. As they walked into the kitchen she caught Derek's eye and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey mom, can I give Marie a ride home?" Tess asked.

"What happened to helping me with lunch?" Her mom answered as she looked up to the girls and motioned to the food engulfing the counter.

"Well I-"

"I can take her." They all turned as Derek walked in and took Marie's bag. "I don't mind, really."

"Well, that could work, ya ok," Mrs. Hale said slowly, "Is that ok Marie?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"Ya that's fine." She said coolly, trying as hard as she could to contain her excitement.

"Lets go." Derek said with a smile. As he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, she walked behind him and loved the way he held himself full of confidence, the way his hips swung just the slightest bit and the way he looked in the sun. He turned his head, smiled at her, and let a little laugh slip before he turned to put her bag in the bed of a small Chevy truck and open the door for her.

"Thank you." she said as she tried to hide her blush.

"You're welcome." He jogged around the front end and jumped in the drivers seat. When he started the old Chevy, the engine roared and a good layer of dust from the hood rose up and sank to the ground.

"I like the truck, is it yours?" she asked, curious if he would appreciate something so unique.

"Ya, I just bought it. You have no idea how long it look me to save up enough even for this. One day I want a really nice car, but right now this will do perfectly." She stretched her denim covered legs out in front of herself and yawned.

"What kind?" Marie wondered out loud.

"Oh, something nice, I'm not really sure yet though. What about you? If you could have any car, what would it be?"

"A corvette. I love corvettes." she answered.

"What about places, what's your favorite place?" he asked. She looked over at him, and thought about what place made her happiest.

"I would have to say San Diego, I went a couple years ago and loved it. I love the beach, and the people, the ocean, its all so beautiful. I've wanted to go back, but I haven't had the chance." She made a mental note to try and go sometime this summer.

"That's cool, I love the beach, we used to go a lot when I was little. We still go in the summer sometimes." Marie noticed herself scooting closer to him and decided it was so she could hear better. They came to a stop light and he turned and looked at her.

"Are you cold? Here you can have this." He said as he started taking off his jacket.

"No, its ok. Thank you though." Just then the light turned green.

"Hey, what do you wanna do on Friday? How's a movie?" he asked.

"That would be awesome, thanks, how bout six?"

"It's a date." He replied with a warm smile. They pulled up to her house she hopped out of the truck and grabbed her bag from the back.

"I coulda done that." Derek said, walking around to the side of the truck and leaning his back on it.

"Oh, I forgot." Marie said, feeling a little embarrassed. "Your mom did a good job teaching you how to treat a lady." She told him as she slid close enough for their arms to touch.

He reached down and grabbed Marie's hand, melting the skin where they touched, and brought it to his face. "Well, you see, she told me if I ever wanted to get to know someone better, to act like a gentleman, and they'd want to know me too." He kissed her hand and smiled.

"See yyou at school…" she managed, as she tried desperately to remember how to breathe. He grinned and walked back to the drivers side, and like that, he was gone.

Marie felt like lightning had struck her, melting the souls of her converse to the concrete. She trudged to the door, clinging to that moment with all of her will. She unlocked the door and threw her bag on the floor before she leaned on the wall and slip to ground and let out and enormous sigh of happiness.

Derek

He pressed her hand to his lips before he smiled and walked back to his car. He laughed as he drove away, and he couldn't believe he was actually pulling this off. He pulled into the driveway with and enormous grin and walked into the house feeling like he was miles high.

"Well, well, well." Laughed Mrs. Hale as he walked into the kitchen. "Look who's all smiley."

"Shut up mom…" he said sheepishly.

"Hmmmm." she said as he walked out.

He went up to his room, sprawled himself on his bed and let his imagination loose. Knock. Knock. Knock. Derek rolled off his bed and walked to the door.

"Hey." he said to his dad.

"Hey wanna go with me on a run?"

"Yeah, sure, couple a minutes." Derek said.

"Ok, I'll be outside."

Derek changed into some running shorts and a work out shirt and walked down stairs and out to the porch. He jogged over to his dad and they started on their way. He ran behind his dad for about three miles, trying to catch up, before they stopped by a creek. His dad chuckled and laced his fingers together around the back of his head.

"Almost 45 and I still beat you." his dad teased.

"Pshhh. I so let you win. I could win if I wanted." he scoffed. He walked over to some rocks by the creek bed and sat down.

"So who is this girl your mom was trying to tell me about?"

"God, does anyone not know my business? You cant hide anything in this house."

"Well it is full of werewolves, I'm not surprised… So?"

"It's Tess's friend. The one who slept over last night…" he confessed. "I mean, I liked her before that, but I kinda made a move today, I asked her on a date for next Friday. I don't know what it is about her, I just feel this pull, like I'm just so happy around her, for no reason, she just brightens the room and I can't help but...feel like I'm falling for her."

"Hmm, interesting…" He said as he nodded his head and got some water. "You be careful ok? I trust you… wait no I don't, just be careful."

"Don't worry dad, I wont get anyone pregnant."

"Well, I wasn't worried about that, but now that you say so-"

"Dad, it will be ok. I'm being a gentleman, no one's heart will be broken, and no one will get pregnant, I promise."

"Ohhhh kaaay." his dad laughed.

"I bet I can beat you to the house." taunted Derek.

"I bet you can't!" And they both took off, running at full speed and dodging around trees to get to the house before the other. Not even breaking a sweat Mr. Hale bounded on the porch making a loud thump.

"I told you I could beat you!" he scoffed.

"What ever! I just…got a cramp. Hey, can Josh come over?" Derek asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Cool, thanks." he replied as he jumped up the stairs. He got out his phone and texted Josh that he could come over. Ten minutes later the door swung open and Josh walked in.

"Hey guys!" Josh said as he walked through the kitchen.

"Hey Josh!" The kids yelled in unison.

"Hey man, long time no see, what its been a whole week since you've been over here?" Derek joked with a smile. He loved that his parents allowed his best friend to practically live at their house and didn't have a probable sharing their secret with him.

"I know right, a whole six days since I've harassed any one here." Josh said as grabbed Bean and tickled her in his arms. She giggled and squirmed and Josh put her back on the couch. The two boys snickered and walked into the front room and up the stairs. They walked into his room and Josh sat on the computer chair and spun in a couple circles before coming to a stop.

"Hey man, did you guys ever find out what was up with that spiral?" Josh asked.

"No, my dad thinks it might have something to do with one of the other packs, he doesn't know of anything that would provoke something like that though." he replied. He thought about telling him that he thought it might have something to do with Kate, but decided against it.

"Weird. So where's your sister? And have her and Dylan broken up yet?" Derek could hear the thumping of Tess's light foot steps as Josh finished his sentence.

"I can hear you Josh! And me and Dylan are great! Your face may not be so great when I tell Dylan!" Tess threatened from the other room.

"Just kidding, I was just kidding!" Josh yelled to Tess. Josh turned Derek, "Seriously though?" Josh mouthed. He got off the bed and shoved his friend.

"So, uh, guess who has a date for Friday?" Derek half way bragged.

"You're mom?" Josh scoffed.

"Shut up, no its me."

"Oh really? Ok Romeo who is this date you have? Is she hot?"

"Yeah, she is… her name is Marie. She's actually that girl, the one I noticed when we first got back from Christmas break. But she's more then hot, she has depth too, that's more then we can say for half the girls at our school." the boys laughed together.

"That's cool, what are you guys going to do?"

"See a movie. Lets go down stairs and eat lunch." Derek suggested. "I'm starving…" his stomach growled and they went down stairs and strolled into the kitchen where Mrs. Hale was passing out burgers.

"Thanks mom." Derek said as be began piling in the massive burger.

"Thanks mom." Josh said as he ate his normal sized burger.

"No problem boys, where would I be if I wasn't constantly feeding teenagers?"

"Bored." They said at the same time through a mouthful of meat.

Marie

"Hey Marie!" Marie's mom yelled as she stumbled through the door.

"Dinner's ready, I ate already though, and so did Lauren."

"Oh, its ok. I, uh, have a date…" her mom said at she shuffled through the kitchen and to her room with Marie trailing behind her.

"Wow, really?" Marie said, confused.

"Ya, with a guy I met down at my work, he's a sheriff." Marie followed her mom into her closet and her mom changed into something more casual.

"Cool, I uh, have date too, next Friday… with Tess's older brother." She walked over to the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ears and caught her mom looking at her. "What."

"Nothing…so how did that happen?" her mom asked.

"Um, actually he just asked. It was weird, it just happened." she explained to her mom.

"That's really nice sweetie, I hope you have a great time." Ding dong. Her mom swiped on a few last brushes of mascara and Marie followed her to the door.

"Hi. Come in and meet my daughters. I'll go get my youngest. " Her mom said to a relatively good looking man who could be in his mid to late forties as he stepped in the door. He looked at Marie with a warm smile and shook her hand.

"I'm Marie, my younger sister is Lauren." She smiled back at him, he seemed nice enough, and wouldn't mind him around if things got serious.

"It's very nice to meet you Marie, I'm Sheriff Stalinski."

**Comment please! I would LOVE your feed back. lol, ok inside scoop on this chapter _ : I had a hard time writing this chapter, specifically the romance, I had intended to use this fanfiction as an outlet to my fantasies and my fantasies don't usually include romance. Im trying to taking it like medium slow with them, ya know so its some what realistic and i have all this sex scenes already written and everything, I just am waiting for the right time to enbed them into the writing. I hope you love it :3 and don't forget to rate the story/writing style. Seriously, i wanna know :) **


	6. chivalry

**Chapter 6**

Derek

The light rain came down on his head as he walked in from lunch with Josh. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and they made the trek in the drizzling rain to the building. He stepped inside and smiled mischievously at Josh before shaking his wet hair off in his face.

"Dude! Pft! Ek!" Josh complained as they made their way down the hall. "Ok, so now that you've taken a break from torturing me, was your dad serious about what he said the other day?"

"Which thing he was taking about yesterday? I live with him, and you do realize he's kinda chatty." Derek joked.

"He said you guys might be planning a trip down to beach?" he answered, almost dropping a text book and barely catching it.

"Yeah, my mom seemed interested, which means it could actually happen. My dad said he would like to go for spring break, the water would be cold, but not for us, so it would be ok." he said with a shrug.

"Cool, do you think they would let me come?" Josh asked with a grin.

"I don't see why not, so long as you don't salivate when we're in the car with Tess." he said, playfully eyeing his best friend.

"Ha! No promises." Josh teased as he rounded the corner. Derek kept heading strait and saw exactly what he'd been looking for. Marie stood at the end of the hallway next to Tess and he couldn't help but stare. He came round to stand between them and looked down at the pair.

"Hey guys. Tess, so um did you hear we might be going to the beach for spring break?" he said as he shifted his weight, trying to shake away the nervousness Marie always seemed to give him.

"What? Really, when did this happen?" Tess inquired.

"Yesterday, apparently dad wants to go to the beach." he replied, hoping it would spark Marie's interest.

"Cool. Hey, I got to go you guys, I have to take care of something in Fosters class before lunch ends." Tess walked away and rounded the corner. Derek looked down at Marie and felt his mouth involuntarily form a smile.

"Hey, you still want to go tonight right?" he asked, hoping he hadn't just made a mistake in giving her an out.

"Yeah, absolutely." She answered. He noted the secretive smile that stretched across her lips, like she was hiding something, ha, how ironic. He gently cupped his hand under her jaw and tilted her head upward, electrifying the air around them. He looked deeply into her eyes and brought his lips teasingly close to hers before he stopped.

"I'll see you at six." he whispered and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek that left her blushing. Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave a little squeeze. Riiiing! He heard the final bell sound and figured he had better hurry up and get out of there.

"Cant wait…" she whispered as she turned to walk away. He walked away in a breathless haze. God he couldn't wait for tonight. He trudged back out to his car through the thick mist and climbed into the cab. He planned on doing homework but decided a nap would be way more productive. He stretched out in the truck and tried to get comfortable, soon enough there was a soft snore coming from his tired body.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. He could feel the leaves before he could see them and he could smell the earth before he saw the rich soil. He thought he was in the woods near his house, but when he looked around he realized he was much farther then that, in fact he had no idea which way was home, and he was parched. He breathed heavily and realized he was fully turned, he trudged over to a tree and sniffed the air. He could smell a large body of water not far away so he let his instincts take over and guide him. He stumbled upon a large lake and instead of just getting water he decided a swim couldn't hurt. He unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the ground, his boxers soon followed. He waded slowly into the cool water and enjoyed every second. He dove head first and could feel himself changing back as the chill of the water relaxed him. He came up for air and stared back to the shore. Suddenly he saw a pale figure flash behind a tree followed by a soft giggle, he stopped in the water about waist deep and waited. _

"_Who's there?" he said confidently. He didn't know who this person was, but he was almost sure it wasn't male and that he could out fight them. He hoped more then anything he wasn't trespassing into another packs territory, that could mean bad news. Just then he caught a glimpse of long, softly curled blonde hair accompanied by a porcelain shoulder peak out from behind a tree._

"_I see you…" he said, hoping for a response. Suddenly, Marie walked out from behind the tree wearing nothing but a mischievous grin. "Marie?" His eyes widened and he instantly jerked his head down so he stared at the water, but slowly brought his head back up and let his eyes wander everywhere they wanted. She was beautiful, completely stunning as the moon light gleamed off her skin and she made her way to the lakes edge._

"_It's only me…promise. I've been waiting for you." The corners of her mouth turned up, like she wanted to laugh. She reached the water and began wading out to him and she looked up into his eyes and he felt like all he could do was stare. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her back and gleamed in the moon light. As she got closer he tried to stop staring at her body so he looked to her face, which was just as breathtaking. She had long, think, black eyelashes that framed her green eyes and below them she had naturally reddened lips that he couldn't wait to taste. She stepped in front of him and he watched as she scanned his body and looked back to his face. He leaned down and slowly, sweetly kissed her full on the lips. He felt her hand playing with his hair and he grabbed her waist to pull her closer. When the kiss ended she laughed and turned to leave, but when he tried to follow his feet were stuck in the mud. He sluggishly trudged back to shore and put his pants on but when he turned to look for her he couldn't see where she had gone._

"_Marie?…Marie!" he looked anxiously around but no one was there. He stared running and heard something following him, he jerked around and heard a cruel laugh. He started running again, faster and faster until the woods were a blur around his face. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't get away from the feeling that he was being followed, hunted even. He stopped and whipped around, ready for a fight, and was pierced in the shoulder by an arrow that slung him to the forest floor. He cried out and tried to pull it out, he heard leaves crunching and suddenly someone was standing over him. He lifted his eyes to Kate's taunting smirk._

He jerked up and looked around and remembered that he was in his car. The fog had completely rolled in and there was a layer of precipitation on the windows. He looked at the clock and decided to go back in when he turned to open the door he noticed a small spiral drawn on the drivers window.

Marie

"Lauren! God! Lauren? Where is my shirt?" Marie yelled, panicking, as she ran about her room digging in piles of laundry. "Lauren I _need _that shirt!"

"Uh! I don't know where your shirt is!" her sister yelled back at her as she strolled down the hall. Marie checked her phone. Crap, almost six.

"Lauren! Where is that shirt! I swear on your grave if you don't come up with that shirt in five minutes I will find a way to make you suffer." Marie growled through her teeth at her sister.

"Phfft." Her sister sneered and she leaned against the door jam. "Is that a threat?" Marie was at least five inches taller then her younger sister, and much stronger. She intrusively stepped into Lauren's space and looked her in the eye.

"If you don't find my shirt, that'll be a promise." she replied assertively. Marie's sister had a look on her face that was mixed between defeat and defiance.

"Fine. I'll find your shirt."

She breathed a sigh of relief and walked back to her dresser which held all of her make up and a large mirror. She put mousse in her hair to enhance its natural curl and loved the soft wave it had. She touched up her eye liner, mascara, and added a hint of brick red lipstick to darken her lips. She could feel her nerves starting again and instinctively grabbed for her light pink phone. Five fifty, she had ten minutes to work with, she thought she could pull this off…maybe.

As she applied all the necessary makeup, her mind ventured back to the previous week. It had flown by, and dragged on all at the same time. She felt unsure with everything going as quickly as it was but it seemed like the one thing she was curtain of was her feelings. No matter how hasty or childishly simple, she knew it was right, the way he looked at her, studied her, she knew he felt the same. She actually had a hard time when she really looked at him. She often found herself distracted by him, his handsome face, his amazing body, his beautiful eyes. She really couldn't get enough of him, but knew that pacing herself was a good thing, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. If it had been up to her she would have done everything he would let her get away with on that first night. A small part of her wished that she wasn't a virgin, she didn't want all of the pressure with Derek.

She was trapped in yesterdays memory when Lauren opened the door and threw her light grey shirt. That day she had missed the bus and decided to walk home in the brisk weather even though her back pack, no longer empty, weighed her down. She could handle a few books, but she hadn't gone to her locker since she arrived and currently hauled four books, one binder, and a literature book. About a quarter mile down the road she almost couldn't bear it anymore. Inches from having to trek through a puddle that reflected a dingy teenager at her wits end, she stopped and stood, letting the comforting sun stoke her cheeks and warm her slightly.

Marie heard another car approaching and started moving to the side. Suddenly it slowed and came to the side of the road, an alarm rang in her mind. "Be careful!" it screamed. What if who ever was in that car wasn't friendly? What if they wanted to force her into something? Well, if there was one thing she knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. Someone would bleed before she was forced anywhere she didn't want to go. Running crossed her mind, even just walking in the opposite direction, but all the pleading a coaxing in the world couldn't move her feet. Her mind was made up for flight, but her body had chosen fight. She knew she was stronger the most girls, and might be able to fight off one of them enough to bolt to the street and demand a savior, but if there were two, or even just one that was considerably strong, she knew that wasn't a guarantee. The minivan rolled to a stop and a side door slid open slowly. Fully aware of the movement inside the car, Marie stood, glued to the grass. A blond boy popped his head out and looked at her.

"Hey!" he yelled. By the tone of his voice Marie guessed he was probably in middle school. "Hey! Do you want a ride?" What? A ride? Who is this kid?

"Uh, well," Suddenly she knew exactly who he was, "Alex?" she burst before she jogged over to the car. She hopped over tiny puddles to the safety of the van and hoped she was right about who was driving. Alex closed his door and Derek rolled down the passenger side window, grinning.

"I thought you might want a ride, ya know, with that huge back pack. Come on in, I'll take you home." he winked at her and laughed a little. He spoke in a voice that smoothly ran down her ears. She found herself fixated on him and thought she could listen to him for days.

"W-where's Tess?" she asked almost choking on her words. Marie realized, as she spoke, Tess was with Dylan, doing whatever. She shook the image from her mind and opened the door.

"With Dylan." they shared a glance and smile, both cringing at the thought of what was sure to be taking place.

She snapped back to reality and looked down at her phone to check the time, five fifty five, five minutes. She changed into skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a flowing gray shirt that made her waist look smaller and gave a hint of cleavage. Why not show off what she had? Maybe it would make him stick around. She paced her room nervously and convinced herself it would be ok. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, for the third time, and flossed. If she got to kiss him again, she was not grossing him out with bad teeth. She leaned on the counter, scrutinizing her face, and made sure her make up was perfect. She walked out to the kitchen and looked at her mom and sister.

"Do I look ok…?" she asked, hoping for a good reply.

"You look really good!" her sister replied right away. Her mom sauntered over and looked her up and down.

"Don't you think you should pull your shirt up?" Marie turned slightly red as she yanked her shirt up higher on her chest and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I think you look very nice. I hope you have a good time on your date."

"Thanks mom." she answered. As if on cue, the door bell rang and they all walked to the front of the house. Marie answered the door and smiled at Derek.

"Hey…" Derek breathed barely louder then a whisper.

"Hey your self." she answered as she stepped out of the house. His gaze followed her and she couldn't help herself from smiling.

"You, you look beautiful…" he said as he looked into Marie's eyes. Her mom and sister walked up and Derek looked away. "Hi, I'm Derek, its nice to meet you guys." Marie could only watch as Lauren jutted out her hand and opened her mouth but said nothing.

Derek took her hand and shook it politely as he spoke. "Hi, what's your name?" he asked, but instead of getting an answer Lauren just looked at him, with her mouth hanging slightly agar.

"Her name is Lauren, its nice to meet you too Derek, you can call me Mrs. Nichols. I hope you guys have a good time, what time will you be home Marie?" she looked at Derek and back to her mom.

"Well we're going to see the movie, and it ends at like 9:30, and we wanted to go get dessert afterwards, so can we be out until10:00?" she asked with the most responsible, convincing voice she could manage.

"Alright, see you at 10:00..." her mom said somewhat suspiciously. She held her breath as her and Derek walked to his truck and got in.

"You know the movie ends at like 8:30." He said as he started the Chevy and weaved through the neighborhood.

Marie slid her body across the truck and sat in the middle seat and let their legs touch. "Yeah, I know." she answered with a grin.

Derek

"I cannot believe they got away from that semi!" Marie laughed as they walked back to Derek's truck. He smiled and laughed along with her as he nonchalantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He noticed her smile widen and she brought her arm around the back of his waist. "Seriously though that is a huge suspension of disbelief!" Marie continued.

"I'd have to say the tanning bed scene was the worst though." he laughed as he opened the door for her. He walked around to the other side, hopped in the truck, and started out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, that was pretty bad. Well, that's the last time I watch a final destination movie." Marie chuckled. Derek looked over at her and saw a shiver run through her. He opened his arm and smiled as Marie scooted next to him.

"So where do you want to go for dessert?" he asked, not having a preference himself.

"Oh um, I don't know anywhere good, do you?" Marie asked. He thought for a minute and then remembered this one place on the edge of town that he had gone to with his granddad right before the accident.

"Oh, I know. There is a ice cream place about five minutes from here called Ann's. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." she replied. He laced his fingers through Marie's and they sat together in the comfortable silence until they pulled up to a lone diner looking building that had a neon sign that read ANN'S. They walked in and smiled at the older woman behind the counter.

"Hello, how may we serve you here?" the woman said in a frail voice that sounded as if it could shatter.

"We're going to get some ice cream." he replied. Him and Marie pressed against the glass and looked at the flavors.

"I'll have Butter Pecan." he told the woman.

"And I'll have chocolate." Marie said sweetly.

"Will that be double or single scoop?" The old woman asked them. He turned to look at Marie for an answer.

"Single scoop is good for me." Marie answered.

"Me too." he told the woman. He paid and as she handed him the change she looked up at him strangely.

"Young man, your face is painfully familiar, what is your name?" the old woman questioned.

"Derek, Derek Hale." he answered, slightly curious.

"Hmmm, was your grandfather Jonathan Hale? He used to visit my shop quite often." she said tapping her lips with her finger tips.

"Yeah, you knew him?"

"Yes, your grandfather was a dear friend of mine. Does he still live here?" she said as she continued to reflect. Derek realized this old woman must not have heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry he, he and my grandma died when I was six, in a car accident." he answered. He saw her gaze fall and felt bad, they must have been good friends.

"That's too bad..." she replied, seeming distracted. He followed Marie to a booth and sat across from her and smiled because she had a bit of ice cream on her nose.

"What? What is it?" Marie asked as she noticed his stare.

"You have some ice cream on your nose." Marie instinctively reached upward to wipe away the mess, but completely missed. Derek chuckled and leaned forward.

"Here…" he said as he wiped away the chocolate from her face and licked it away from his thumb. Marie laughed and finished her ice cream and they stood to leave.

"You two come back here and visit old Annie sometime, hardly have any young people in her anymore." the woman said with a little wave as they turned to leave.

"We'll be back, don't worry." Marie replied with a smile. He followed Marie back out to the truck and they both got in. "Where to now?" she asked him.

"Well I know this really cool spot out in the woods, do you wanna go? I usually just go to be alone. It's on the far edge of our property."

"Cool, lets go." she said with a adventurous smile. He weaved his way through some of the back roads and finally pulled up to a DO NOT ENTER sign. He got out and met Marie in front of the car.

"Derek, I cant see a thing." Marie whispered to him as she grabbed a hold of his arm. He smiled, everything was crystal clear to him.

"I'll be your eyes." he whispered quietly into here ear as he swooped her into his arms.

"Ahhh!" Marie yelped. "D-Don't drop me." she pleaded as he felt her grip tighten.

"Don't worry, I wont drop you." he reassured her. He trudged though the woods with her in his arms to the field he knew couldn't be far from here. Finally he stepped into a large clearing and set Marie down. Her face rose to look at the sky that was illuminated by millions of stars you could barley see through the canopy. She took a few steps into the field and he noticed a large shiver travel through her. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her, revealing the black shirt he had thrown on earlier that day. Marie turned around and he couldn't stop himself from noticing her stare. She walked back to him and he tried to keep calm, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest, suddenly looked up to his face and lightly kissed him. He felt the electricity start in his lips and run all the way down to his feet, bringing him to life. Marie let go and grabbed his hand, she led him to the center of the field where she laid in the grass and smiled mischievously up at him. He chuckled and laid next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Lets play a game." Marie suggested as she wrapped her arms around him and turned on her side.

"Ok, like what?" he asked, knowing he would probably do anything she wanted at this moment.

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Ok, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." she answered. He thought for a second, what should he ask?

"If you could have any super power, what would it be?" he turned to look at her face. He laughed when her eyes questioned his choice. "What? Choice of super power says a lot about a person!" they laughed together and Marie smiled at him.

"Ok, if I could have any super power it would be mind reading." she decided.

"Hmm, curiosity killed the cat you know." he laughed.

"Yeah I know, truth or dare." she replied.

"Truth." he said, hoping she was having fun.

"Are you scared?" Marie asked seriously.

"Of what?"

"Of the future, of it all. Does it scare you?"

"No, I figure, I will all be ok. Whatever happens I'll always have the people I love. Ok truth or dare?" he said.

"Dare." Marie said with a playful grin.

"I dare you to howl to the moon!" he helled loud enough for it to echo.

"Owwww!" Marie belted with all her might. Her lone howl died down and she looked at him expectantly. "Truth or dare."

"Truth." he answered.

"If you could be anywhere with anyone right now, where would you be and who with.?" Marie questioned. He turned his body so their faces we only a couple of inches from each other.

"Hmmmm, that's a hard one. I think I'd be in a big field, in California, with Marie Nichols." he said as he slowly leaned closer until he felt her soft lips shoot electricity through his brain.

**Hey :) did you guys like it? I hope you did, there i go taking a stab at being romantic again, haha. So I'm am soooooooo sorry it took this long, the summer time has been sucking my time away, i can barely make myself go inside to write when it isn't night time or raining. Tell me what you think! And for any of you worried I'll get you hooked on a good story and leave you hanging, that wont happen I promise. I absolutely can't stand when people do that and I am very determined to finish :)**


	7. truth or dare

**Chapter 7**

Marie

The piercing morning sun shone in her window as she quickly threw on one of her favorite shirts and some jeans. She messily applied some eye liner and was off and out the door to her moms car. The silent ride to the school was peaceful and she stared into the forest looking for the magic she knew was there.

"Hey, mom. Can I have my friends over tomorrow?" she asked convincingly.

"Yeah, absolutely honey! They can come over for sure! And Lauren will be at her friends house so you can even have all three of them. What's their names? Tess, Brook and uh is it Casey?" her mom said a little bit too excitedly, like she was surprised her daughter had friends.

"Tess, Bridget, and Katy." she replied quietly. They were nearing the school and she gathered her things.

"That's right, have a good day at school today! Oh and don't wait up for me tonight, I wont be home until about twelve." her mom explained. They pulled up to the school and Marie stepped out of the car and waved goodbye as she walked to the legalized jail cell.

Marie trudged to her locker sleepily and swung open the door. She couldn't seem to get away from the nightmare from last night that stalked her peace of mind. She breathed out heavily and leaned against the locker and dosed. Slowly, she realized there were arms around her, strong muscular arms that were familiar, Derek's arms.

"Hi." she said as she turned and wrapped her arms around his back and leaned on his chest.

"Good morning sleepy head." Derek almost laughed.

"I'm just tired. Big paper." she answered, which was partially true, but it wasn't exactly the paper keeping her up. She laced her fingers through Derek's and they walked down the hall as people turned their heads and whispered. "Hey uh, so I'm just curious, no pressure or anything, but what are we exactly? I've had some people ask me and I don't want to tell them I'm your girlfriend if I'm not." she asked, hoping he wouldn't try to bolt.

Derek looked at the floor with a grin stretched across his face and began. "You're cute when you're nervous." he said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Um, I would like it if you were my girlfriend." he admitted, causing her to blush a little and smile.

"Ok." she said as she stopped next to her third hour and wrapped her arms around his neck. She noticed each jealous scowl walk past her and decided she should really give them something to be jealous about. She looked up into his eyes -god those eyes- and down to his lips. She was still aware of every stare as she leaned forward and kissed him, kissed him like she hadn't before. She felt the warmth start in her stomach and she felt his smooth lips, scalding on top of hers. She leaned back and smirked.

"Happy Thursday." Derek said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Why is this a happy Thursday?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Only one more day til Friday?" Derek replied, looking for an answer.

"Hmm." She playfully whined as she nuzzled into his chest. She loved his chest, everything about it drove her crazy. "I," she breathed, needing to catch her breath, "Will see _you_ later." She said as she sashayed into the classroom in a hormone clouded haze. She plopped into her seat and sighed. She hadn't noticed a rather prudish thin girl walking towards her before it was too late to whip out her book and pretend to be busy. The girl stepped in front of her desk and looked down at her with a sneer.

"Yes?" Marie asked with a sweet sarcasm.

"So are you and Derek, Derek Hale, like together?" the girl interrogated in an irritating nasally voice.

"Well, I'm not his hooker, and I was kissing him in the hall way, so yes, I'd say so." she answered with more venom then she'd intended.

"Oh, well, you know his relationships never last." the girl spat. Marie adjusted herself so she was taller in her seat. She looked at her obviously envious classmate and smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing I could care less about his past." Marie replied with confidence.

"Hmft. He probably just wants to have sex with you anyway." the girl declared as she turned to leave. It was not ending like this, not if she had anything to do with it. What could she say? She wanted to shock her, and her group of friends waiting to hear what happened.

"Maybe I _wanna _have sex. It's pretty good, not that you'd know. No body trying to get in those pants." she said tauntingly, the last bit under her breath. She saw the girl go stiff and keep walking, good thing she didn't know she was a virgin. She kinda had a feeling that status might end soon anyways. She looked at Katy, who looked back time to hear the last comment, and started laughing. Only a few minutes later she heard the promising gasps from across the room and couldn't help the scoff that fell from her lips.

At lunch Marie, Tess, Katy, and Bridget all sat at a booth tucked in the back of the cafeteria and picked at the school food.

"So, what are you guys doing for spring break?" she asked, wondering if anyone else was stuck in Beacon Hills.

"I'm visiting my family in Utah, should be fun, me and my four siblings and my parents in our car for god knows how long." Katy laughed.

"I'm going to see my dad, and his dog. While my mom and her boyfriend go to Mexico, again. It will be thrilling." Bridget said, her words oozing sarcasm.

"That sucks, sorry Brig. Well I think we are going to San Diego, but I'm not sure. We could be going somewhere closer." Tess added.

"Hmm. So I'm the only one stuck here?" she said, rather deflated.

"Yep." Her friends each said with a smile.

"Hey, are you guys busy this weekend?" she asked.

"Nope." Bridget replied.

"I don't think so." Katy added.

"I'm not, why?" Tess said, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well, my little sister is going to be at her friends house and we will have enough room for all of you guys to be over. Do you guys wanna come?" Marie asked, hoping for some takers and not wanting to be alone. Tess grinned and looked at Katy and Bridget.

"Oh my god this is going to be amazing!" Tess almost squealed. Marie got up to throw away her trash and start for her next class and was followed by the three. She walked with them down the hall as they talked about the sleep over.

"Katy, you should bring all your nail polish." Tess suggested enthusiastically.

"All of it?" Katy replied skeptically.

"Ok, not _all_ of it." Tess answered.

"Bridget, could you bring _Interview with a Vampire_?" Katy questioned.

"Of course." Bridget said, looking at her phone as if her life depended on it. Marie smiled and laughed, enjoying their excitement.

"Ok, my mom said you could come over at around six. Is that cool?" she clarified as she stepped into her 5th hour.

"Perfect." Katy chirped with a thumbs up.

"No prob." Bridget replied.

"Cool!" Tess shouted as the trio got further down the hall. She turned into her fifth hour and took her seat. She reached into her pocket to look at her phone and saw she had one message, a voicemail.

Weird, the number was blocked, the curiosity ate at her and she decided to listen to it in the bathroom. Once she had made it past the teacher and was finally in the bathroom she dialed her voice mail and waited. The electronic woman introduced the message and she waited in suspense. Finally the message played itself.

"Uh, hey Marie. Its Jacob." said a deep gravelly voice. "I wanted to talk about what happened with us. You just disappeared. Call me back." She stood there, frozen, as unwelcome memories flooded her mind. Who did he think he was calling her, talking to her. What a dumb ass, he called on a restricted number! Not that she would fucking call him back anyways! She didn't have time for this, she had to get back to class, only two more hours until she saw Derek. Derek! What would he think of her if he knew…knew about her dad, about her?

Derek

Sixth hour finally rolled around and he leaped out of his seat and practically ran out the door and down the hall towards Marie's soft kiss. Every one of her kisses had been soft until today, that is exactly what had him excited. The kiss from this morning was filled with desire and passion and he wanted it again.

"Hey." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Hi." Marie replied. He looked down and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. She was wearing a teal shirt that was tight at her waist and flowed down to her hips with dark jeans and flats. He liked how tall she was, tall enough so he didn't have to bend down to kiss her, which was convenient. He took the books from her hands as they walked out the door together.

"What time am I coming to hangout?" he asked, completely thrilled they were going to have the house all to themselves for as long as he could stay.

"Is around five ok? I can make dinner." Marie answered.

"As you wish." he whispered into her ear. He followed her to his truck and weaved through the back roads to her house. He stopped next to her mailbox and hopped out to open the door for her. When he got around to the side he took her by the waist and lowered her to the ground, even though she obviously didn't need the help. He could tell by the way her heart quickened that she liked that… a lot. He decided to give her a little taste of what he was sure to happen later that day. He looked down into her eyes, her eyes that he swore held secrets he could know with time. He pressed his lips and his body to hers and grabbed her waist pulling her closer. He could tell he was squeezing too hard, but she didn't seem to feel the pain, or she didn't mind. With his other hand he pressed his thumb to her hip and massaged there. Knowing it had to be driving her crazy, he decided it was the perfect time to leave her wanting more. He leaned back and smiled and kissed her nose before grabbing her books and walking to the door. He turned back to see a clearly disappointed Marie and chuckled. "What?" he asked, playing innocent.

"Hmmm," Marie groaned, she eyed him knowingly, which excited him more. "Nothing…" Marie opened the front door and grabbed her books. He turned to leave, but heard the door open again so he turned to see Marie's face sticking out from the house.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Just… come prepared." Marie grinned and snuck back in the house before he could laugh. There was no way he was coming _un-prepared_. He drove home and began on the chores that were his only barrier between him and Marie at the moment. He shifted through the laundry and after that was done he loaded the dish washer and finally he cleaned his room and he was off. He launched down the stairs to freedom but only feet from the door was rained in by the voice of none other then his dad.

"Where you going?" said a deep monotone full of authority.

"To Josh's, remember? You and mom said I could go hangout tonight?" he replied. He pleaded with what ever god was listening that his dad wouldn't change his mind, please, please, please. His father took a couple menacing steps closer to him and looked as serious as he'd seen him in a while. His dad slowly reached into his pocket, looked around to make sure there were no witnesses, and pulled out a condom.

"I know you're not going to Josh's." He looked at his dad, slightly shocked, and took the condom without hesitation. "Don't tell your mom." His dad added in a hushed tone as he walked away. Derek didn't say a word, but headed straight for the truck and then to Marie's house. He pulled up and walked to the door, the anticipation burning inside of him, screaming for an escape, and waited for Marie. After what felt like forever she answered the door.

"Hey." Marie said with a grin as she let him in the house.

"Hi." he answered nervously. He stepped in and took her into his arms, kissing her forehead. He hadn't noticed before, but now that he could breathe again, it felt almost as if the time he'd been away from her he'd been…holding his breath? Weird… He gave a squeeze and reluctantly released her. "What do you wanna do?" he asked, hoping she didn't think he meant sex, oh god, the condom, he hoped she didn't see it. How would she see it? He felt like he was going crazy! Why did he care? Sex with Kate wasn't this big of deal, was it? No, couldn't be.

"Um, you pick a movie while I make grilled cheeses." Marie answered as she lead him to the living room.

"Sure, let me see what you have." he answered as he walked to a large black book case lined with DVDs. She had a pretty big selection, he looked for an old childhood favorite, something they didn't still have lying around his house. "Do you like robin hood?" he wondered aloud as he flashed her the front cover of the personified foxes. Marie stood in the kitchen, pan in hand, and smiled.

"Yeah, I love that movie, put it in." Marie directed from the kitchen. He walked to the DVD player and popped it in after turning the TV on. After a couple of minutes Marie curled up on the couch next to him and handed him a plate. He sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. The movie started and as more time went by he had a harder and harder time focusing on the movie and not on her. God, he loved being this close to her. She was intoxicating, every part of her, her smile, her laugh, her skin, her striking beauty, her smell. She smelled better then anything before, like sugar cookies and cinnamon. The way her dirty blond hair waved perfectly made him want to touch her, but softly, he didn't want to taint her, he wanted her to stay so perfect.

He looked back to the TV screen to see Robin hood put a ring on maid Marian and lead her through the waterfall. He looked back to Marie and smiled. She jerked her head over and her eyes crinkled with her grin.

"What? What is it?" Marie questioned.

"I can't watch the movie," he started. She looked at him, obviously confused, and he brought his other arm around and slid it under her jaw and brought her forehead to his. "you're so beautiful, I don't dare look away." he softly whispered. As he finished his words he could feel the air catch fire and he could practically smell the desire. Marie brought her eyes to his, her long lashes framing them perfectly, and he could feel it then. He felt her looking past all his secrets and walls, down straight to his very core. He was terrified, what if she didn't like what she saw? What if she got a glimpse of the danger that laid behind his humanity? A glimpse of something she would never love. It was then he realized he was falling for her, really truly falling.

Marie's eyes closed and he felt her satin lips press to his, electrifying him. Slowly he ended the kiss that was as long as a life time and started another. This one was heated and loaded with passion, with this one kiss the entire mood changed, and he liked where it was going. Again they kissed, and again, faster, harder, feverishly their mouths discovered each other. He slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth and felt something…vibrate? He leaned back and caught his breath as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Marie asked, sounding confused.

"Uh, Marie, hi." answered a rough, husky voice. Derek noticed Marie's face whiten and her jaw falter, trying to form words.

Finally she spoke. "What?" she asked sharply. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew it was something.

"I'm sorry Marie! Ok! I was drunk! God damn it! Marie where the hell are you?" the voice yelled through the phone. Marie clenched her jaw, jumped out of her seat and paced into the kitchen. He followed her and leaned on the counter waiting.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you! And I don't give a crap if you were drunk! I wouldn't forgive you if you were possessed! Leave me alone!" Marie half yelled.

"Marie, babe, I love you I swear. Just come back, or tell me where you are." Derek listened to the guy plead with her and saw the pain displayed on Marie's face. Marie took a deep breath and he saw her trying to hold back tears.

"Jacob. I may have loved you once. But I will never ever love you again. Don't call me. Please…" He saw the tears start down her cheeks and so desperately want to comfort her.

"Whatever, never loved you anyways. Bitch." Click. He watched as Marie lowered the phone, and then her head, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her like he knew she loved. He gave a slight squeeze and kissed her cheek before he whispered in her ear.

"I'm really sorry, what ever that was, you didn't deserve it." Marie turned in his arms and he kissed the tears away from her cheeks. He looked into those beautiful, sorrow filled eyes and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"Do you- would take a shower with me?" Marie asked softly.

Marie

His warm lips on hers soaked away the sadness Jacob brought her. She wanted desperately to shower and feel clean, but she didn't want to be alone…

"Do you- would you take a shower with me?" she asked Derek quietly, hoping he wouldn't refuse. She looked deep into those eyes she loved so much and searched for the answer she wanted. Derek softly kissed her again, making her want more.

"Absolutely." Derek whispered. She grabbed Derek's hand and led him to her bathroom. After turning on the shower she turned around to catch Derek staring at her, she loved catching him. Grinning, she unbuttoned her jeans. Only focusing on Derek's green eyes, she kicked away her pants and lifted off her shirt. She never saw him looking at her body, only her eyes. She apprehensively made her way over to him and placed her hand in his, then she leaned in kissed him softy. She let go of his hand and walked into the shower, hoping he would follow. The anticipation built inside her as she could heard Derek removing his clothing piece by piece. She let the water hit her face and find its way down her body, calming her. The curtain ruffled and she heard him get in the shower, she felt him wrap his arms were around her stomach and she couldn't help to surge of excitement and fear. She felt exhausted from everything lately and wanted to stay with Derek holding her forever, but she knew she couldn't. She reached for the shampoo and his arms reluctantly let her go. Derek moved so she had enough room, but watched her back side as she worked in the shampoo.

"Can I help?" she heard Derek ask in a deep velvet voice, how could she say no? She looked at his beautiful face and smiled.

"Sure." she answered. Derek's hands ran through her hair and spread the shampoo lower, washing her body. She was sure she would melt with every soft touch. Derek started with her shoulders and slowly made his way down her back to her waist, but his touches weren't sexual, lustful, they were…loving, he touched her like a piece of art, like she was a treasure. She felt him finish with her back and she held her breath for what she knew was coming. She felt his gentle touch turning her body to face him, exposing her, for the first time, to a man's eyes. She didn't look anywhere but his face, but still couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks as she watched him look at her.

"W-what?" she wondered aloud, her voice accidentally cracking. She watched Derek's eyes leap from her body to her face and search her eyes. He coughed and looked down.

"I- its just. I hate to say this because its so cliché, but…" she gazed into his eyes, as he spoke, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Derek admitted. She couldn't hold back the grin, but instinctively she looked away, hoping to spare her self down the road…she'd heard those words before. Instead of asking what's wrong, she felt Derek grab her hand and kiss her cheek. She rinsed the shampoo out and put in the conditioner, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. She turned off the water and stepped out of the tub followed by Derek. She dried her body and couldn't help but catch glimpsed of _his_… Her eyes couldn't resist admiring his defined arms, his cut body, but she never looked lower then his abs.

She brought Derek to her room, put a tee shirt and underwear on, and curled up on her queen sized bed. Derek only had his jeans on from earlier, leaving his entire upper body exposed, and sending her heart flying in a dangerous direction. She smiled and curled her finger, telling him to join her. Her smile expanded as Derek laid on her bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat sounding a stead thump, thump, thump. It was a beautiful sound, his heart beat, the promise of life, the promise of the future. She looked into his eyes and softly kissed his chest.

"So…I guess I owe you an explanation…" she started, not knowing if she was going to lie to him, or tell him the truth.

"Explanation for what?" Derek answered, sounding a bit confused. How could he not remember? Maybe he was being polite.

"For the, uh, phone call, earlier." she explained, getting a little nervous.

"Oh, not if you don't want to…you don't have to tell me." Derek replied. _Did_ she want to tell him? She had never told anyone before…maybe he would listen, care even.

"Um, that guy who called, his name is Jacob. He's my ex. We went out for a while, and I think at some point I loved him, but that's not really important. What's important is why we broke up, well, why I broke up with him. You see, he… we were about to do stuff and I didn't want to go any further, but he didn't want to stop. He didn't think I could stop him." She waited as Derek let the story sink in.

"How did you stop him?" Derek asked, concern in his eyes.

"That's the weird part, I…I cant remember. I remember him…" She paused and held back the tears of anger and betrayal that threatened to tear her strength away. "He pinned me down, he was so heavy, I couldn't move, or breathe and I could feel him tugging my clothes. I was so angry, I remember the anger, and I just blacked out. I woke up at my dads house in San Francisco the next day, fine. No bruising, no pain, nothing. And I knew I had gotten away, but to this day…" at this moment she locked eyes with Derek, "I have no idea how…"

He kissed her forehead. "I'm, so glad you got away…I promise I would never pressure you into something."

"I know…" she whispered. "How late can you stay?" she asked, wishing it was all night.

"Until you kick me out." Derek laughed. Marie could feel sleep creeping into her eyes and forcing a yawn.

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?"

"I would love to." Derek replied in a voice Marie could listen to forever. She didn't know how long she laid there, listening to him breathe, listening to his heart beat that wonderful thump, thump, thump, but slowly she sank into sleep.

_She saw Jacobs handsome face in the ally by his apartment, coming in to kiss her lips. All of the sudden the walls were changing around and under them and they were in his room. Jacob laughed and kissed down her neck. Now they're on the bed. Heavy. Stop. Too fast. Stop it._

"_Come here baby doll." cooed that gravelly voice that sent chills down her spine. His mouth pushed on her lips, stealing her air. Air. There's no air. Stop! Hands pushing, who's hands? Jacob! Anger. Red hot, burning, infectious anger! Nothing…_

Marie sprang up in her bed sweating and breathing heavily. The third time this week Jacob tortured her in her dreams. What happened to her while she was out of it? She'd never had anything like that happen before. Her dad told her she wasn't like him, only strong and fast…what was happening to her? She reached out for Derek, but realized he wasn't there…what would he think if he knew?


	8. shower

**Chapter 7**

Marie

The piercing morning sun shone in her window as she quickly threw on one of her favorite shirts and some jeans. She messily applied some eye liner and was off and out the door to her moms car. The silent ride to the school was peaceful and she stared into the forest looking for the magic she knew was there.

"Hey, mom. Can I have my friends over Friday after next?" she asked convincingly.

"Yeah, absolutely honey! They can come over for sure! And Lauren will be at her friends house so you can even have all three of them. What's their names? Tess, Brook and uh is it Casey?" her mom said a little bit too excitedly, like she was surprised her daughter had friends.

"Tess, Bridget, and Katy." she replied quietly. They were nearing the school and she gathered her things.

"That's right, have a good day at school today! Oh and don't wait up for me tonight, I wont be home until about twelve." her mom explained. They pulled up to the school and Marie stepped out of the car and waved goodbye as she walked to the legalized jail cell.

Marie trudged to her locker sleepily and swung open the door. She couldn't seem to get away from the nightmare from last night that stalked her peace of mind. She breathed out heavily and leaned against the locker and dosed. Slowly, she realized there were arms around her, strong muscular arms that were familiar, Derek's arms.

"Hi." she said as she turned and wrapped her arms around his back and leaned on his chest.

"Good morning sleepy head." Derek almost laughed.

"I'm just tired. Big paper." she answered, which was partially true, but it wasn't exactly the paper keeping her up. She laced her fingers through Derek's and they walked down the hall as people turned their heads and whispered. "Hey uh, so I'm just curious, no pressure or anything, but what are we exactly? I've had some people ask me and I don't want to tell them I'm your girlfriend if I'm not." she asked, hoping he wouldn't try to bolt.

Derek grinned. "You're cute when you're nervous." he said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Um, I would like it if you were my girlfriend." he admitted, causing her to blush a little.

"Ok." She said as she stopped next to her third hour and wrapped her arms around his neck. She noticed each jealous scowl walk past her and decided she should really give them something to be jealous about. She looked up into his eyes -god those eyes- and down to his lips. She was still aware of every stare as she leaned forward and kissed him, kissed him like she hadn't before. She felt the warmth start in her stomach and she felt his smooth lips, scalding on top of hers. She leaned back and smirked.

"Happy Thursday." Derek said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Why is this a happy Thursday?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Only one more day til Friday?" Derek replied, looking for an answer.

"Hmm." She playfully whined as she nuzzled into his chest. "I," she breathed, needing to catch her breath, "Will see _you_ later." She said as she sashayed into the classroom in a hormone clouded haze. She plopped into her seat and sighed. She hadn't noticed a rather prudish thin girl walking towards her before it was too late to whip out her book and pretend to be busy. The girl stepped in front of her desk and looked down at her with a sneer.

"Yes?" Marie asked with a sweet sarcasm.

"So are you and Derek, Derek Hale, like together?" the girl interrogated in an irritating nasally voice.

"Well, I'm not his hooker, and I was kissing him in the hall way, so yes, I'd say so." she answered with more venom then she'd intended.

"Oh, well, you know his relationships never last." the girl spat. Marie adjusted herself so she was taller in her seat. She looked at her obviously envious classmate and smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing I could care less about his past." Marie replied with confidence.

"Hmft. He probably just wants to have sex with you anyway." the girl declared as she turned to leave. It was not ending like this, not if she had anything to do with it. What could she say? She wanted to shock her, and her group of friends waiting to hear what happened.

"Maybe I_ wanna_ have sex. It's pretty good, not that you'd know. No body trying to get in those pants." she said tauntingly, the last bit under her breath. She saw the girl go stiff and keep walking, good thing she didn't know she was a virgin. She kinda had a feeling that status might end soon anyways. She looked at Katy, who looked back time to hear the last comment, and started laughing. Only a few minutes later she heard the promising gasps from across the room and couldn't help the scoff that fell from her lips.

At lunch Marie, Tess, Katy, and Bridget all sat at a booth tucked in the back of the cafeteria and picked at the school food.

"So, what are you guys doing for spring break?" she asked, wondering if anyone else was stuck in Beacon Hills.

"I'm visiting my family in Utah, should be fun, me and my four siblings and my parents in our car for god knows how long." Katy laughed.

"I'm going to see my dad, and his dog. While my mom and her boyfriend go to Mexico, again. It will be thrilling." Bridget said, her words oozing sarcasm.

"That sucks, sorry Brig. Well I think we are going to San Diego, but I'm not sure. We could be going somewhere closer." Tess added.

"Hmm. So I'm the only one stuck here?" she said, rather deflated.

"Yep." Her friends each said with a smile.

"Hey, are you guys busy in a couple of weekends?" she asked.

"Nope." Bridget replied.

"I don't think so." Katy added.

"I'm not, why?" Tess said, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well, my little sister is going to be at her friends house and we will have enough room for all of you guys to be over. Do you guys wanna come?" Marie asked, hoping for some takers and not wanting to be alone. Tess grinned and looked at Katy and Bridget.

"Oh my god this is going to be amazing!" Tess almost squealed. Marie got up to throw away her trash and start for her next class and was followed by the three. She walked with them down the hall as they talked about the sleep over.

"Katy, you should bring all your nail polish." Tess suggested enthusiastically.

"All of it?" Katy replied skeptically.

"Ok, not _all_ of it." Tess answered.

"Bridget, could you bring_ Interview with a Vampire_?" Katy questioned.

"Of course." Bridget said, looking at her phone as if her life depended on it. Marie smiled and laughed, enjoying their excitement.

"Ok, my mom said you could come over at around six. Is that cool?" she clarified as she stepped into her 5th hour.

"Perfect." Katy chirped with a thumbs up.

"No prob." Bridget replied.

"Cool!" Tess shouted as the trio got further down the hall. She turned into her fifth hour and took her seat. She reached into her pocket to look at her phone and saw she had one message, a voice mail. Weird, the number was blocked, the curiosity ate at her and she decided to listen to it in the bathroom. Once she had made it past the teacher and was finally in the bathroom she dialed her voice mail and waited. The electronic woman introduced the message and she waited in suspense. Finally the message played itself.

"Uh, hey Marie. Its Jacob." said a deep gravelly voice. "I wanted to talk about what happened with us. You just disappeared. Call me back." She stood there, frozen, as unwelcome memories flooded her mind. Who did he think he was calling her, talking to her. What a dumb ass, he called on a restricted number! Not that she would fucking call him back anyways! She didn't have time for this, she had to get back to class, only two more hours until she saw Derek. Derek! What would he think of her if he knew…knew about her dad, about her?

Derek

Sixth hour finally rolled around and he leaped out of his seat and practically ran out the door and down the hall towards Marie's soft kiss. Every one of her kisses had been soft until today, that is exactly what had him excited. The kiss from this morning was filled with desire and passion and he wanted it again.

"Hey." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Hi." Marie replied. He looked down and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. She was wearing a teal shirt that was tight at her waist and flowed down to her hips with dark jeans and flats. He liked how tall she was, tall enough so he didn't have to bend down to kiss her, which was convenient. He took the books from her hands as they walked out the door together.

"What time am I coming to hangout?" he asked, completely thrilled they were going to have the house all to themselves for as long as he could stay.

"Is around five ok? I can make dinner." Marie answered.

"As you wish." he whispered into her ear. He followed her to his truck and weaved through the back roads to her house. He stopped next to her mailbox and hopped out to open the door for her. When he got around to the side he took her by the waist and lowered her to the ground, even though she obviously didn't need the help. He could tell by the way her heart quickened that she liked that… a lot. He decided to give her a little taste of what he was sure to happen later that day. He looked down into her eyes, her eyes that he swore held secrets he could know with time. He pressed his lips and his body to hers and grabbed her waist pulling her closer. He could tell he was squeezing too hard, but she didn't seem to feel the pain, or she didn't mind. With his other hand he pressed his thumb to her hip and massaged there. Knowing it had to be driving her crazy, he decided it was the perfect time to leave her wanting more. He leaned back and smiled and kissed her nose before grabbing her books and walking to the door. He turned back to see a clearly disappointed Marie and chuckled. "What?" he asked, playing innocent.

"Hmmm," Marie groaned, she eyed him knowingly, which excited him more. "Nothing…" Marie opened the front door and grabbed her books. He turned to leave, but heard the door open again so he turned to see Marie's face sticking out from the house.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Just… come prepared." Marie grinned and snuck back in the house before he could laugh. There was no way he was coming_ un-prepared_. He drove home and began on the chores that were his only barrier between him and Marie at the moment. He shifted through the laundry and after that was done he loaded the dish washer and finally he cleaned his room and he was off. He launched down the stairs to freedom but only feet from the door was rained in by the voice of none other then his dad.

"Where you going?" said a deep monotone full of authority.

"To Josh's, remember? You and mom said I could go hangout tonight?" he replied. He pleaded with what ever god was listening that his dad wouldn't change his mind, please, please, please. His father took a couple menacing steps closer to him and looked as serious as he'd seen him in a while. His dad slowly reached into his pocket, looked around to make sure there were no witnesses, and pulled out a condom.

"I know you're not going to Josh's." He looked at his dad, slightly shocked, and took the condom without hesitation. "Don't tell your mom." His dad added in a hushed tone as he walked away. Derek didn't say a word, but headed straight for the truck and then to Marie's house. He pulled up and walked to the door, the anticipation burning inside of him, screaming for an escape, and waited for Marie. After what felt like forever she answered the door.

"Hey." Marie said with a grin as she let him in the house.

"Hi." he answered nervously. He stepped in and took her into his arms, kissing her forehead. He hadn't noticed before, but now that he could breathe again, it felt almost as if the time he'd been away from her he'd been…holding his breath? Weird… He gave a squeeze and reluctantly released her. "What do you wanna do?" he asked, hoping she didn't think he meant sex, oh god, the condom, he hoped she didn't see it. How would she see it? He felt like he was going crazy! Why did he care? Sex with Kate wasn't this big of deal, was it? No, couldn't be.

"Um, you pick a movie while I make grilled cheeses." Marie answered as she lead him to the living room.

"Sure, let me see what you have." he answered as he walked to a large black book case lined with DVDs. She had a pretty big selection, he looked for an old childhood favorite, something they didn't still have lying around his house. "Do you like robin hood?" he wondered aloud as he flashed her the front cover of the personified foxes. Marie stood in the kitchen, pan in hand, and smiled.

"Yeah, I love that movie, put it in." Marie directed from the kitchen. He walked to the DVD player and popped it in after turning the TV on. After a couple of minutes Marie curled up on the couch next to him and handed him a plate. He sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. The movie started and as more time went by he had a harder and harder time focusing on the movie and not on her. God, he loved being this close to her. She was intoxicating, every part of her, her smile, her laugh, her skin, her striking beauty, her smell. She smelled better then anything before, like sugar cookies and cinnamon. The way her dirty blond hair waved perfectly made him want to touch her, but softly, he didn't want to taint her, he wanted her to stay so perfect.

He looked back to the TV screen to see Robin hood put a ring on maid Marian and lead her through the waterfall. He looked back to Marie and smiled. She jerked her head over and her eyes crinkled with her grin.

"What? What is it?" Marie questioned.

"Nothing, I uh, nothing" She looked at him, obviously confused, and he brought his other arm around and slid it under her jaw and brought her forehead to his. He could feel the air catch fire and he could practically smell the desire. Marie brought her eyes to his, her long lashes framing them perfectly, and he could feel it then. He felt her looking past all his secrets and walls, down straight to his very core. He was terrified, what if she didn't like what she saw? What if she got a glimpse of the danger that laid behind his humanity? A glimpse of something she would never love. It was then he realized he was falling for her, really truly falling.

Marie's eyes closed and he felt her satin lips press to his, electrifying him. Slowly he ended the kiss that was as long as a life time and started another. This one was heated and loaded with passion, with this one kiss the entire mood changed, and he liked where it was going. Again they kissed, and again, faster, harder, feverishly their mouths discovered each other. He slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth and felt something…vibrate? He leaned back and caught his breath as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Marie asked, sounding confused.

"Uh, Marie, hi." answered a rough, husky voice. Derek noticed Marie's face whiten and her jaw falter, trying to form words.

Finally she spoke. "What?" she asked sharply. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew it was something.

"I'm sorry Marie! Ok! I was drunk! God damn it! Marie where the hell are you?!" the voice yelled through the phone. Marie clenched her jaw, jumped out of her seat and paced into the kitchen. He followed her and leaned on the counter waiting.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you! And I don't give a crap if you were drunk! I wouldn't forgive you if you were possessed! Leave me alone!" Marie half yelled.

"Marie, babe, I love you I swear. Just come back, or tell me where you are." Derek listened to the guy plead with her and saw the pain displayed on Marie's face. Marie took a deep breath and he saw her trying to hold back tears.

"Jacob. I may have loved you once. But I will never ever love you again. Don't call me. Please…" He saw the tears start down her cheeks and so desperately want to comfort her.

"Whatever, never loved you anyways. Bitch." Click. He watched as Marie lowered the phone, and then her head, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her like he knew she loved. He gave a slight squeeze and kissed her cheek before he whispered in her ear.

"I'm really sorry, what ever that was, you didn't deserve it." Marie turned in his arms and he kissed the tears away from her cheeks. He looked into those beautiful, sorrow filled eyes and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"Do you- would take a shower with me?" Marie asked softly.

Marie

His warm lips on hers soaked away the sadness Jacob brought her. She wanted desperately to shower and feel clean, but she didn't want to be alone…

"Do you- would you take a shower with me?" she asked Derek quietly, hoping he wouldn't refuse. She looked deep into those eyes she loved so much and searched for the answer she wanted. Derek softly kissed her again, making her want more.

"Absolutely." Derek whispered. She grabbed Derek's hand and led him to her bathroom. After turning on the shower she turned around to catch Derek staring at her, she loved catching him. Grinning, she unbuttoned her jeans. Only focusing on Derek's green eyes, she kicked away her pants and lifted off her shirt. She never saw him looking at her body, only her eyes. She apprehensively made her way over to him and placed her hand in his, then she leaned in kissed him softy. She let go of his hand and walked into the shower, hoping he would follow. The anticipation built inside her as she could heard Derek removing his clothing piece by piece. She let the water hit her face and find its way down her body, calming her. The curtain ruffled and she heard him get in the shower, she felt him wrap his arms were around her stomach and she couldn't help the surge of excitement and fear. She was exhausted from everything lately and wanted to stay with Derek holding her forever, but she knew she couldn't. She reached for the shampoo and his arms reluctantly let her go. Derek moved so she had enough room, but watched her back side as she worked in the shampoo.

"Can I help?" she heard Derek ask in a deep velvet voice, how could she say no? She looked at his beautiful face and smiled.

"Sure." she answered. Derek's hands ran through her hair and spread the shampoo lower, washing her body. She was sure she would melt with every soft touch. Derek started with her shoulders and slowly made his way down her back to her waist, but his touches weren't sexual, lustful, they were…loving, he touched her like a piece of art, like she was a treasure. She felt him finish with her back and she held her breath for what she knew was coming. She felt his gentle touch turning her body to face him, exposing her, for the first time, to a man's eyes. She didn't look anywhere but his face, but still couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks as she watched him look at her.

"W-what?" she wondered aloud, her voice accidentally cracking. She watched Derek's eyes leap from her body to her face and search her eyes. He coughed and looked down, it was his turn to blush.

"I- its nothing." Derek admitted. She couldn't hold back the grin, but instinctively she looked away. Instead of asking what's wrong, she felt Derek grab her hand and kiss her cheek. She rinsed the shampoo out and put in the conditioner, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. She turned off the water and stepped out of the tub followed by Derek. She dried her body and couldn't help but catch glimpsed of his… Her eyes couldn't resist admiring his defined arms, his cut body, but she never looked lower then his abs.

She brought Derek to her room, put a tee shirt and underwear on, and curled up on her queen sized bed. Derek only had his jeans on from earlier, leaving his entire upper body exposed, and sending her heart flying in a dangerous direction. She smiled and curled her finger, telling him to join her. Her smile expanded as Derek laid on her bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat sounding a stead thump, thump, thump. It was a beautiful sound, his heart beat, the promise of life, the promise of the future. She looked into his eyes and softly kissed his chest.

"So…I guess I owe you an explanation…" she started, not knowing if she was going to lie to him, or tell him the truth.

"Explanation for what?" Derek answered, sounding a bit confused. How could he not remember? Maybe he was being polite.

"For the, uh, phone call, earlier." she explained, getting a little nervous.

"Oh, not if you don't want to…you don't have to tell me." Derek replied. _Did_ she want to tell him? She had never told anyone before…maybe he would listen, care even.

"Um, that guy who called, his name is Jacob. He's my ex. We went out for a while, and I think at some point I loved him, but that's not really important. What's important is why we broke up, well, why I broke up with him. You see, he… we were about to do stuff and I didn't want to go any further, but he didn't want to stop. He didn't think I could stop him." She waited as Derek let the story sink in.

"How did you stop him?" Derek asked, concern in his eyes.

"That's the weird part, I…I cant remember. I remember him…" She paused and held back the tears of anger and betrayal that threatened to tear her strength away. "He pinned me down, he was so heavy, I couldn't move, or breathe and I could feel him tugging my clothes. I was so angry, I remember the anger, and I just blacked out. I woke up at my dads house in San Francisco the next day, fine. No bruising, no pain, nothing. And I knew I had gotten away, but to this day…" at this moment she locked eyes with Derek, "I have no idea how…"

He kissed her forehead. "I'm, so glad you got away…I promise I would never pressure you into something."

"I know…" she whispered. "How late can you stay?" she asked, wishing it was all night.

"Until you kick me out." Derek laughed. Marie could feel sleep creeping into her eyes and forcing a yawn.

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?"

"I would love to." Derek replied in a voice Marie could listen to forever. She didn't know how long she laid there, listening to him breathe, listening to his heart beat that wonderful thump, thump, thump, but slowly she sank into sleep.

_She saw Jacobs handsome face in the ally by his apartment, coming in to kiss her lips. All of the sudden the walls were changing around and under them and they were in his room. Jacob laughed and kissed down her neck. Now they're on the bed. Heavy. Stop. Too fast. Stop it._

_"Come here baby doll." cooed that gravelly voice that sent chills down her spine. His mouth pushed on her lips, stealing her air. Air. There's no air. Stop! Hands pushing, who's hands? Jacob! Anger. Red hot, burning, infectious anger! Nothing…_

Marie sprang up in her bed sweating and breathing heavily. The third time this week Jacob tortured her in her dreams. What happened to her while she was out of it? She'd never had anything like that happen before. Her dad told her she wasn't like him, only strong and fast…what was happening to her? She reached out for Derek, but realized he wasn't there…what would he think if he knew?


	9. fire

**Chapter 8**

Derek

He dosed a couple times, but mostly he focused on her heart beat, soft and steady, and strong. He felt Marie relax and her heart slow, just as a small snore left her lips. He had to try not to laugh as he looked down and noticed drool leaking out of her mouth, he grabbed his phone and looked for the time. Ten thirty, defiantly time to go, don't want to push his luck. He gently slid out from under her and put his shirt back on, he pulled her blanket over her shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Good night." He whispered as made his way out of the room. Suddenly, he heard a moan and he turned to look at her.

"St- stop…" Marie cried barely louder then a whisper for human ears. "Stop it." She commanded louder this time. He could only imagine what Marie was dreaming of.

He made his way out to his truck and got in the cab. Marie's scent still filled his car from earlier today and sent desire racing though his body. He couldn't get the idea of someone hurting her out of his head and it was driving him mad, he wanted to tear that jerk apart! What kind of person would do that to someone? It was a good thing he didn't live close. He pulled onto the long road to his house and rolled down the windows letting the crisp air rush around him. He wished he could drive down this road for hours, with the cool breeze in his face, Marie on his mind. He pulled into his trucks usual spot and sleepily made his way to the house.

Quietly, he stepped though the doorway and started up the stairs. He turned for his room and stumbled onto the bed, too lazy to get up and take off his clothes, he kicked away his jeans and pealed off his shirt, leaving him in his boxers. He blindly searched for his blanket and pulled it over his shoulder and sank in the arms of sleep.

_He and his family were running through the forest, but it was different, he was closer to the ground some how. He looked down and suddenly saw black paws, wolf paws, he snapped his head up and each of his family members had turned into wolves, actual wolves! His dad, currently a very large charcoal black wolf, was at the head of the pack and was leading the group though the woods when they broke into a open field and the full moon saturated the forest around them. As if they were one unit, he and his family sat on their haunches and bayed at the moon. He had this feeling, this need for something that wasn't there, they were looking for something, someone. Without warning his dad took off, everyone trailing behind him. Derek ran beside them and suddenly he could smell something wonderful, absolutely divine. It was cinnamon, and snicker doodles and something else…Marie! He snapped his head to the right and saw the most exquisite light gray wolf running next to him and knew it was her. Suddenly, something changed, they were getting…blurry? Slowly, each figure began fading and eventually disappeared and he was alone. He lifted his head and howled, hoping for a response, but heard nothing._

Derek opened his eyes and looked around, he was still in his house…he must have been dreaming. He hated dreams that ended with him being alone. He shook away the cloud of despair and stretched out on his bed again hoping for sleep, but didn't have any luck. Laying in bed, couldn't help but think of Marie. It seemed like she was all he thought of lately, he wished she was there with him, but he knew it was only a few more hours until he could hold her. He felt insane for falling for someone so fast, but something about it was so right, so natural. He remembered hearing his grandpa talking about how his grandma was his "mate" and that only the lucky ones actually find the person they were meant for. But he was only in high school, there was no way he could have gotten so lucky…was there?

He closed his eyes for what felt like a second, but when he opened them the sun shone through his window and his alarm blared. Thirty short minutes later the engine of his truck roared into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High. He made his way into the building and could already smell hints of her scent. Marie stood at her locker and flashed a smile as he caught her eye.

"Good morning." Marie greeted as she continued to smile. The light coming through the large windows played off Marie's blonde hair and made her shine. He looked into her eyes and noticed how tired she looked and wondered what she was dreaming of last night.

"Good morning beautiful." Marie reached inside his leather jacket and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head slightly above his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight against him, breathing her in.

Marie

She sat, completely focused on what was on TV, and heard her mom shuffling around in the other room.

"Marie! Help me clean!" Her mom shouted.

"Whaaat?" She yelled back. Still focused on the show.

"Help me!" Her mom replied louder. She rolled her eyes and turned off the television. As she walked by the kitchen she caught the time, wow seven o'clock already.

"Mom, its fine, they wont mind. Its not that messy any way." Just as she finished her last word the door bell rang. "Too late." She said as she swung open the door. Tess smiled and stepped inside, clutching a large pink duffle bag. Mrs. Hale stepped in behind her and waved at Marie's mom.

"Hey, I hope I'm not early." Tess asked Marie as she looked around for the other girls. Marie's mom raced over and took Mrs. Hale's hand.

"Hi, it nice to finally meet you, I'm Ann Nichols." Her mom greeted.

"Katherine Hale." Tess's mom explained. She watched as their moms started talking about work and the economy, she nudged Tess and grinned.

"Here, come put your stuff down in my room." Marie offered and led her to the end of the short hall, she hoped Tess wouldn't think anything of her sparsely decorated room. "Here it is, in all its glory, pretty boring." she laughed as they walked in.

"No, I like it, its cute." Tess replied as she swung around and took in the beige walls with no decorations. Tess sat down on Marie's bed and yawned, "Where's your dad?" Tess asked innocently. Marie looked down and sat next to her on the bed.

"He's…incognito…" Marie whispered playfully as she waggled her eyebrow. "Nah, he lives in San Francisco." She answered.

Tess nodded, acknowledging her, and got up to walked to the door. "I think someone's here, come on.." Marie didn't hear anyone, but seconds later the doorbell rang again. She followed an eager Tess to the door and saw her mom letting in Katy, followed by her parents.

"Hey, come put your stuff down." Marie offered. They all went back into the room and sat on her queen sized bed. Katy curiously looked around her room.

"Where's Bridget?" Katy question.

"Oh, she cant make it, she got and extra shift at work. But maybe another time." She explained to her friends as she leaned back casually on her pillows. "How's Dylan?" She asked Tess.

"He's good, we had a fight though. He just, he can be so pushy sometimes, ya know?" Katy and Marie looked at each other knowingly and grinned.

"Yeah, we know." They both answered.

"But enough about her, tell us about you and Derek!" Katy chirped. Marie rolled over on the bed in embarrassment.

"Did you guys eat dinner yet, we were gunna order pizza." She suggested nervously, trying to change the subject and glanced at Tess looking for help.

"Oh no, you don't get off the hook that easy!" Katy said with a grin. "Come on, you are dating the guy every girl in this school, and not in this school, would die for."

"Uhhh." Marie let out a large huff. "Come on, I, I don't want it to be awkward for Tess…"

Tess let out a laugh, "Oh I'm fine, believe me I've heard worse."

"Phfft! Fine, but later… Who do you like Katy?" She questioned, genuinely curious. She noticed a blush sprinkle over one of her best friends cheeks as Katy looked at the ground.

"I know who she likes!" Tess burst, she instantly slapped her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"What?! Who? Who is it?" She begged. Tess giggled and pointed at Katy accusingly.

"It's…" Katy started, with both hands over her face, "Josh."

"Awww! You guys would be so cute together!" Marie said. They both stared at Katy.

"And he's on the baseball team with Derek." Tess teased, with an enormous grin spread across her face. Marie realized how hungry she was and looked over at Tess just in time for her stomach to let out a huge growl.

"So, do we want pizza?" Marie asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm starving actually…I could eat as much as Derek does, and that's saying something." Tess joked. They walked out into the living room and into the kitchen. Marie grabbed the phone and looked at Tess.

"Do you know the number for Domino's?"

"Yeah, here." Tess grabbed the phone and typed in the number and gave it back.

"Do you guys want pepperoni?" Both girls shook their heads in obvious agreement. While she made the order Katy and Tess made their way into the living room and scanned the movies on the shelving. Katy pulled out Titanic and popped it in the DVD player.

"I haven't seen this movie in years." Marie mentioned as she plopped on the couch. Thirty minutes later, just as the plot was thickening, the door bell rang and all three jumped to their feet and ran to the door. Marie swung it open and reveled Josh standing with two pizzas that radiated heat.

"Josh." She laughed as she slowly turned her head and smirked at Katy.

"Ma-Marie, you live here? Hi, Katy…and Tess. Um, its gunna be ten twenty nine." Josh answered slowly. She noticed him glance at Katy every couple of seconds and get this goofy grin on his face. Was this what her and Derek looked like on the outside? Maybe she would try and contain her joy more often. She handed him the cash and took the pizza.

"Well…I guess we'll leave you two alone." She said as she winked dramatically to Katy and dashed into the kitchen with the pizza. She whipped out the plates and piled three on hers. She turned to look at Tess and smiled.

"I regret nothing." She chuckled as she returned to the couch.

When the movie was almost over Marie stared and watched as Jack made Rose promise to survive. She didn't know if she could do that for Derek. Watch him die and then promise to survive, she wouldn't know how. She turned and looked at Katy just in time to catch two tears fall down her cheeks.

"Katy, are you crying?" she wondered aloud.

"N-no." She said with a sniff. Marie let out a quiet laugh and focused on the movie again,. When it was over the girls wandered back to Marie's room and curled up together on the bed. The lights were off, but the light from the moon shone in, giving each girl a pale blue tint. The three girls laid long ways on the bed Tess and Marie on the outside and Katy shoved in the middle. Tess stared out the window into the woods that came up to the back of her house and Katy turned and looked at Marie.

"So, you said you'd spill later. Its later…" Katy prodded.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Is he good kisser?" Katy asked excitedly. Marie looked down and laughed a little.

"Yes…" she chuckled and tried not to look in Tess's direction.

"Hmm. Is there sparks, like you know what I mean?" Katy kept on.

"Yeah I know, and yeah there are. Its crazy it like every time he touches me, I'm being electrocuted, I can hardly think around him." Marie confessed.

"Awww." Katy began as a word but half way through it became a yawn. She laid her head down and smiled. "I'm gunna sleep, good night guys."

"Yeah me too, good night." Marie whispered as she laid her head down. She snuggled into her pillow and was out.

_It was the same as before, as all the other night, but different. Everything was crisper, it seemed real…She stood in a doorway that looked into an ally. She knew she was at Jacobs place, down town San Francisco and only about ten blocks from her dads. The yellow light from the street lamp only covered a section of the ally, leaving the rest pitch black. She could hear the gravel crunching as someone approached out of the darkness and looked up to see Jacob. Her heart jumped with his handsome smile, but something was different about his eyes. Even though they were black, they were usually full of depth, but these seemed flat somehow, different in a way she couldn't place. He sauntered over to her and kissed her rough on the mouth. He put his face to her ear and chuckled._

_"Lets go inside…" He whispered. He took her hand and pulled her through the doorway. She looked around, it was just like she remembered, every piece. His dad wasn't there that night, must have neeb working. He grabbed her waist and kissed her again, she let him take control as he kissed forcefully. She could feel him pushing her as he kissed down her neck and they stumbled onto his bed, him heavy on top of her. He was being more forceful then he usually was, which had her worried. She knew she should tell him to stop soon. She laid under him as he continued violently kissing her, he brought his hand to her waist and she cringed away as his fingers tried to find their way up her shirt._

_"J-Jacob not tonight, not yet." She managed through kisses. She thought he would stop, but he didn't. "Jacob." She struggled under him and pushed him away with one hand, the other he had pinned above her head. She yanked to get it loose and he pressed harder, hard enough to badly bruise a human. She moved her head away from his mouth roughly and he kissed down her neck._

_"Jacob!" He was so heavy on top of her she felt like she would suffocate. He kissed her lips again, shoving his tongue in her mouth, stealing her air. He reached for his pants and undid them, kicking them away and she could feel him hard against her. All of the sudden she realized exactly where this was going. She struggled under him but he was so heavy, she couldn't get free._

_"Come here baby doll." He cooed, as if he were about to make love to her instead of rape her. He reached upward and grabbed her free hand and pinned it with the other, she fought him with everything she had but it wasn't enough. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but kick herself for going for a guy who could bench 300 and was 200 pounds of straight muscle. She was so angry, how could he do this! She fucking trusted him! She felt his hands pealing away the only barrier between them and she couldn't handle it! No! this couldn't happen! But they were almost gone and she couldn't get away…_

_Suddenly a red haze clouded her eyes and rage overtook her soul. She wrenched her arms away from him and growled. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed away as hard as she could, lifting him off of her and rolling him onto the bed._

_"What the fuck!" He yelled. She straddled him, no longer afraid, and punched him as hard as she possibly could in the nose. His eyes watered and he let out a loud yell, she jump away and grabbed her pants and ducked out the door. She ran on the glass littered streets of San Francisco bare foot and didn't feel a thing. She didn't know how fast she was going and she didn't care who saw her, the only thing she currently gave a fuck about was getting home. She busted open her dads door and looked in at her father on the couch. The expression he wore was one of horror, she looked around and realized she must look like shit. Besides her complete lack of pants, her hair was wild from all the struggling. She turned and looked in the mirror next to the door, and saw two glowing eyes that she couldn't decide were more purple or pink…_

_"Marie?!" Her father yelled, she turned her head back to him, but it felt like slow motion. She felt his arms wrap around her as her knees gave out and she felt safe, completely protected. She closed her eyes as she listened to him shout her name again, she went into the sleep she longed for._

Monday afternoon:

"Do you want me to stay until your mom gets home, I don't think my mom would care, especially if I told her you were alone." Derek asked her in a voice that flowed down her ears like magic. She loved when he was feeling protective.

"You don't have to stay that long. Are you sure she's even ok with this, I mean, she knows we're alone…" She asked, wondering why Derek's mom would be so lenient. She laced her fingers through his free hand as he drove to her house and she turned the air conditioning vents on them.

"Well, I uh, sort of told her we were also watching Lauren…" Derek explained, she noticed him glancing between her and the road trying to figure out if that was ok.

"So, you lied about my little sister for our advantage?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes…" Derek admitted.

"This is why I like you." She laughed with a grin as she pecked his cheek and scrunched her nose when his whiskers scratched her. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. They pulled up to the house and she led him inside. Once in the house, she went strait to her room and through her things in the corner.

"You can put you stuff down with mine, we can study after a little break." She whipped around and accidentally walked right into him. She jumped back and hit her ankle on her bed frame and lost her balance. Derek's hands gripped both sides of her waist and steadied her, as he pulled her up against him. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and was caught off guard by the sudden closeness. She stood in front of him next to her bed and looked into those eyes. She was frozen by his stare, as if his green eyes held her to the spot she stood instead of gravity. Suddenly, there was a warmth in her stomach and she wanted nothing more then to feel Derek's lips on hers.

"Uh, um sorry, yeah…" She backed away and walked out of the room into the kitchen. She got some yogurt and sat down next to her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Derek grabbed something from the fridge and sat down next to her. Munching on something they both looked out the large windows of her kitchen. She lost track of time and they were probably there for about thirty minutes, just sitting.

"We should go study now." Derek said, accidentally scaring her.

"Hmm, yeah probably should." She sighed. She got up and walked almost out of the kitchen when he grabbed her body from behind and gave her a hug. She turned around laid her head next to his collar bone. Marie looked up and could feel the air thickening as he got closer and she ached for that kiss. Derek's nose was barely not touching hers when she noticed him pause…it was her move. She lingered there, savoring the excitement her body was flooding with, and barely brushed her lips on his. Tingles shot throughout her body and there was electricity in her brain, frying her rational thoughts. She pressed her lips to his this time, feeling him on her, and getting high from it. Derek reached down and picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and walked into her room. She could feel him pressing into her and wanted more, craved it like a drug.

He put her down as she kissed him, she brought her hands to his shirt and lifted slowly as Derek watched and kissed her cheeks. He was beautiful, his stomach was toned and lean and his shoulders were strong and safe, she felt so safe. Derek kissed her nose and unbuttoned her shirt, taking his time with each button, and revealed her bra. Her eyes bore into his as she felt him take her waist and lower her onto her bed. He supported himself on his forearm with one arm and his other hand was hooked under her jaw and caressed her neck with his thumb. She couldn't help but smile as he laid his lips on hers and let out a quiet moan. She almost protested when Derek stopped and looked down at her body. She noticed a blush on his cheeks directly before he planted a sweet kiss between her breast and trailed down her stomach. He set fire to her body, the flames crawling from her low stomach up to her face, she felt as if she was melting under the heat. With each breath on her skin the fever only intensified and drove her closer to insanity. She felt like her body would combust with desire. Derek brought his face back to hers, lightly kissing her lips and making his way down her jaw line to her neck, and he gently sucked where her pulse was the strongest.

"You are..." He started, completely breathless, "so beautiful…" Derek kissed down her neck to her collar bone, starting a new fire. "So beautiful it hurts…". She too, was out of breath and instead of responding, she let her hands go where they pleased and find the button of his pant that she unbuttoned and unzipped. Derek quickly kicked away his pants and pressed into her. She wanted to so badly, every fiber of her being begged her rationality to throw caution to the wind but she couldn't find it in her to give her virtue away just yet.

"Derek…" She whispered in a tone that conveyed her thoughts. She brought her hands around and ran them through his hair. Derek looked deep into her eyes, desire ramped. He put his lips to her ear, lightly tickling her.

"Oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied…?" Derek mentioned in a voice that almost unraveled her decision. He must have remembered Shakespeare was her favorite.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" She pleaded with him, knowing he would not take forcefully, not matter how it pained him. She trailed her fingers down his back and around to his front, tracing every crease of his abdomen. Derek gently rocked into her, and she held back a moan as he sent her over the edge. She could feel him hard against her and decided to give him some satisfaction. She brought her hand lower and slipped it beneath his boxers. She touched him and enjoyed every trace of pleasure across his face as he breathed heavily against her neck. She looked up to see Derek's jaw slung open from pleasure and his eyes, not the familiar green, but vibrant blue. In an instant she knew what he was, and that he could turn any second.

"Derek?!"


	10. halfy

**Chapter 9**

Derek

He focused on breathing, keeping his heart beat down, but he could tell it wasn't working. Why was he changing so easily, why couldn't he control it? Before he knew it his vision was shifting and his nails were growing, his jaw was slack as pleasure coursed through his brain and his canines came in. The animal he worked so hard to contain was consumed with desire, if he was fully turned he wasn't sure he would be able to stop.

"Derek?!" He heard Marie yell. He jerked away from her and shifted back, but not before she shoved him away, grabbed his shirt from the floor, and dashed out of the room. He walked out to the kitchen to find Marie, wearing his shirt, and with a death grip on a large serrated knife.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He said as he took a step closer and put his hands up in defense. The look on Marie's face was filled with confusion and relief? "I'm sorry about that, I uh-"

"Cut the crap, I know what you are." Marie interrupted.

"Then you know a knife wont do much." He said as he stepped closer again. As he inched closer he locked his eyes on hers, but glanced at that knife several times, assessing exactly how much damage it _could _do. The size of it had him slightly nervous, but it was the serrations that would really do the most destruction.

"It could cause you enough pain to keep you human long enough for me to steal your truck." Marie stated as she flashed his keys in her empty hand. Damn it…

"But I'm not going to hurt you." He said, he watched the realization creep into her eyes as she lowered the knife. Suddenly a door opened, one whiff told him it was Lauren. Marie jerked and hid the knife behind her back. Lauren didn't even look up from her phone as she walked in the kitchen opened the fridge and grabbed a yogurt. She stood between him and Marie and finally looked up at him and his lack of clothing.

"God get a shirt on." She mumbled before she retreated back to her room. He looked at Marie and they both laughed.

Five minutes later (in the Spongebob announcer voice)

Marie kept the knife, but sat on her bed facing him, completely alert. "I don't suppose we could study now?" He laughed with a grin. Marie, continued to clutch the knife, but relaxed some.

"Well, this makes things interesting, and here I was worried _I_ was the freak." Marie scoffed.

"Wait what?" he asked, wondering what she meant. He sat next to her, still shirtless, and reached to grab her hand. Pain pricked his heart as she yanked away, but slowly gave it to him after a minute.

"So, you're a wolf…" Marie stated with wide eyes that bore their way into his. He looked down, shaking his head yes, and traced the creases of her hand. "Are you- were you bitten?" Marie questioned slowly. As she calmed down he noticed her lie the knife on the bed. Derek might as well spill, cats out of the bag anyway.

"Um, no, it…runs in the family." He explained. He saw her snap her head up as she let that last comment sink in.

"So that means…" Marie sighed. Derek heard the understanding loud and clear in her voice.

"Yep, Tess too…Wait, how did you, what did you mean before?" He snapped his head up and searched her eyes.

"You're never going to believe this…" Marie scoffed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm, uh, I'm…half." He heard her mutter barely louder then a whisper. He could feel his jaw hanging loose and tried to correct it, but it wouldn't respond. That's how she knew so fast, what he was…"My dad, he's yeah…" Marie explained. He couldn't believe it, the burden of his secret, the possibility of losing Marie, and accidentally hurting her, was gone. He felt almost giddy. Derek scoffed quietly, and suddenly let out a chuckle. He couldn't stop from laughing again. Marie cocked her head in his direction with a smirk and confusion in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? What's so funny?" Marie asked lightly as she nudged his knee. He had to contain himself, now he really was a freak.

"It's just, I was so nervous that if you found out, you wouldn't want anything to do with me…It made me sick." He admitted more to himself then to her. Marie rubbed her thumb on his hand and squeezed slightly.

"Even if I was all human, I don't know if I would change my mind." Marie whispered.

A grin forced its way onto his face. "You know, you say that…" He chuckled playfully just as he pinned her on her bed and squeezed her side. Marie screamed between the laughs and giggles. "But, I don't know…" he joked as he went to squeeze her thighs. Marie writhed underneath him, almost knocking him off. She sure was stronger then he expected.

"No!" She screamed through uncontrollable hysterics. "Please, please! Anything else!" Marie squirmed and yelled. He finally let her up hoping he wouldn't get too much punishment for his fun. Marie shot him daggers with her eyes and he knew it would be bad. She smirked evilly.

"Oh, you're in for it!" Marie growled.

"Don't be mad babe." He cooed, hoping to lessen his penalty.

"Oh, I'm not mad," Marie snarled as he inched away from her on the bed, "I don't get mad, I get even…" Suddenly Marie launched from where she sat and attacked. His body forced him to laugh as Marie ticked him where ever she could get her hands. "Ha! Suffer!" Marie yelled in victory. He twitched involuntarily as she gently pinched his sides. Derek grabbed Marie's wrists and pinned her down, laying on top of her and using all his body weight. He face hovered just above hers and he kissed her nose teasingly.

"You're not so tuff now, now that I have _these _under control." He chuckled as he kissed both of her angry fists. Marie jerked and sent them both flying over the edge of her bed. He landed with a soft thud on her carpeted floor and a small grunt as her body forced the air out of him. Finding his breathe in nearly a second, he looked up at Marie, who was currently straddling his stomach and pinning both his arms over his head.

"Don't underestimate the halfy." Marie warned with a grin. He snickered and laid completely still as she kissed him softly and slid down so she sat at his waist. He could feel each of her heavy breaths as Marie ran her fingers through his dark hair. Once again, only their jeans separating them. He easily sat up and grabbed her hips, he let his hands wander down under her sexy thighs, he worked his way down and hooked her knees, pulling her as close as he could. Each kiss was slow, but loaded with passion…her every move precise, blistering the skin she kissed. Marie was driving him past sanity, she rested her arms on his shoulders and continued to play with his hair. Derek brought his hands back around and wrapped his arms around the smallest part of her waist, bringing her in and holding her to his chest. Marie pulled away and rested her head on her arm, their cheeks touching. His arms were wrapped around her and he played with the tips of her hair as they sat together.

"You make this so difficult…" Marie said in a heavy voice.

"Make what difficult?" he asked calmly.

"Saying 'No' to you." Marie admitted. He chucked and kissed her shoulder. She made it impossible not to think about it.

He heard something…some noise he couldn't quite place, some animal maybe. He opened his eyes, but the smell hit him before he saw Josh's foot, only inches from his face.

"Uhhh!" He grunted as he jerked away from the rank order. He sat up and shielded his eyes from the glaring sun. Looking down at his best friend, he realized what the noise that woke him up was. Josh was snoring, like a chain saw. He shoved his friend, trying to wake him up, but accidentally shoved him right off the twin sized bed they'd shared last night.

"Ugh!" Josh grunted.

"Aw, man I'm sorry, did that wake you up?" he joked, feeling almost no remorse.

"Uhhh, you keep forgetting," Josh groaned as he rolled onto his back, "I'm human, these things, like falling off beds, bruise me. I'm gunna be bruised, scarred maybe, forever changed. All because my careless best friend shoved me off his bed with his freakish strength." Josh sat up and got on the bed.

"Baby." Derek mumbled jokingly as he slid on his tank. Without warning, the most amazing smell wafted into his room and right to Derek's alert nose. He jerked his head towards is door as his stomach let out a ferocious growl, it was time to eat. "Come on, my mom made breakfast." Josh rolled off the bed and followed him down the hall.

"Are you ever not hungry? Cuz really, I don't think I've ever been over here and not seen you eat enough for like three people. I mean, people say _I_ eat a lot." Josh scoffed as they rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Finally!" Tess exclaimed. She sat at the table with the twins and Peter, his mom and his aunt were serving the last of the eggs and everyone one else was in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. Everyone was looking over at Josh when the boys sat.

"What?" Josh asked as he looked at Derek, then everyone at the table.

"Did you boys, by chance, invite a bear to you little slumber party last night?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that or play with a chain saw all night? I could hear you all they way in my room, you kept me up all night." Tess complained. Josh had his hands in the air in defense.

"It is not my fault I have sinus issues alright. We cant all be perfect, you bunch of freaks you." Josh mumbled into his food.

"Yeah, it's not his fault! Dude, but you should seriously see a doctor or something for your feet, they might have mold on them.." Derek said laughing. He looked around as his family snickered.

"Ok, fine, be that way. I'll just take my food else where, bet you Bean wont tell me my feet stink." Josh huffed as he got up.

"Smell ya later…" Derek joked.

"Mom, can I bring a friend with us to the beach house? Please?" Tess begged. Katherine Hale sat the table across from Tess with a poker face that was unreadable.

"I'll think about it…" She finally decided. Tess's face lit up instantly and Derek's mom cracked a smile. He cleared his throat and put his fork down.

"When is Laura heading down here?" He asked. His dad walked into the kitchen from the living room and put his plate in the sink.

"The day before we leave. Which means our little princess here will be sharing her bed." Derek's fathers explained as he rumpled Tess's hair.

"Dad!" Tess shrieked. She fussed to fix her hair but it remained slightly fuzzed.

His phone buzzed in his lap, he opened the text and smiled when it was from Marie. His favorite part about texting was that no matter how good someone's hearing is, they cant listen in. "Hey mom, can I hang go over to Marie's house today?"

"Are your chores done?" Mrs. Hale asked with raised eyebrows. Derek nodded as he got up and stuck his empty plate in the dish washer. Josh walked in the kitchen with Bean on his shoulders.

"Dude, Derek can you take me home?" He asked as he set Bean in a chair.

"Sure, why?" Derek asked, normally his best friend stayed until they forced him out. Josh was staying over some much at one point that his is mom even asked once if Josh had a family, or if he just lived under some bridge and showered at their house.

"The neighborhood bear is in our front yard and my mom needs to go to work." Josh explained as he walked towards the door and grabbed his bag.

"Wait-"

"Well, its actually a dog, but it still freaks her out." They got in the truck and headed over.

When they pulled up a giant saint Bernard sat in front of the door barking and baring it's teeth at the truck. He got out of the truck and followed Josh up to the house. "Oh shut up." Josh mumbled as he wave his hand. The dog kept barking as Josh carelessly walked past and into the house. Derek just stood there as the monstrous dog turned its attention to him and barked relentlessly. The dog was rearing up, acting like it was going to jump on him. He focused on turning just enough for the animal to get the idea, just enough for his eyes to change. He could feel his canines peak out from his lips as he bared his teeth and let out a low growl. The giant dog whined, laid down, and rolled over on its stomach. Derek went back to his human form and the dog ran away.

Josh walked out side with a piece of fried chicken and looked around. "Where'd he go?" Josh questioned.

"Oh I just uh, scared him away…" Derek answered. Josh looked around and laughed.

"Hm, I should get your help more often, last time I had to feed him to get him to leave." Josh explained as he took a bite of the chicken and stuck his head in the house. "You're clear mom, he's gone!" Josh yelled. Almost immediately Josh's mom poked her head out the door.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you had to come home." She said as she raced to her car and jumped in. "Bye boys! I'm late! See you for dinner sweetie!" She shouted as she backed out of the driveway.

"Bye mom…" Josh said too late. Derek walked to his truck and got in.

"See ya later man." he yelled to Josh, who stood in the door way and waved. He worried about his best friend sometimes, he knew Josh was alone a lot, but when he wasn't alone he was with his mom, or worse his step dad. Josh never said anything more about him other then that he was a jerk, but Derek knew his best friend, and he saw the fear in his eyes.

He sat on the couch with Marie and watched Mrs. Nichols run around the house getting the final touches for her date with some guy.

"Hey, do you wanna get some ice cream tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Marie, have you seen-" Mrs. Nichols interrupted.

"On your counter!" Marie yelled. Mrs. Nichols walked in the living room where they sat and put one of her earrings in. "I'm sorry I-" Marie tried.

"Thank you Marie for babysitting tonight for Sheriff Stalinski, he just couldn't seem to find anyone." Mrs. Nichols said as the doorbell rang. Confused, he looked at Marie.

"Baby sitting?" he mouthed. Babysitting this guys kid? What if it was annoying, or worse, what if it was a baby?

"Sorry…" Marie mouthed. Oh well, it couldn't be that bad.

"Daaaad." Derek heard a young boy whine from the other room. "Why can't I just go to Scotts house?" He and Marie got up and walked into the front room. The Sheriff put his large hand on top of his sons head and bent down to look at him.

"Stiles. I already told you, Scotts dad said no." The sheriff explained.

"I don't need a stupid babysitter!" The boy tried.

"Yeah, and the last time I left you at home by your self, you set popcorn on fire. Now, unless I want the insurance to go up again, I'm not leaving you." Sheriff Stalinski stated.

"Uhhh." Stiles shrugged and gave in. Derek stayed back as Marie stepped forward.

"It wont be so bad, it will only be a couple of hours and we could go get ice cream? I mean if its ok…" Marie offered warmly. Stiles eyes lit up as he turned back to his dad.

"You hear that? Ice cream, you'll be fine." The sheriff said as he patted his sons shoulder and turned for the front door.

An hour and a half of Chicken Run and a box of pizza later, Derek was driving the edge of town with Stiles cuddled up next to Marie on the other side of his truck. He parked and they all walked into Ann's quietly. Who ever this kid was, he wasn't much of a talker. He didn't mind that so much as the fact that he looked so depressed. The kid couldn't be more then ten and every time Derek looked at him he swore he looked like he was going to cry. What should be innocent, ten year old eyes, were sorrow filled, broken ones. He did noticed though, every time Marie paid him attention, that kid couldn't help but smile. He loved that about her, she brightened the room. They walked up to the counter and looked at their choices.

"Ok guys, its on me." He announced to the pair. Marie and Stiles both had their faces pressed to the glass, completely ignoring him.

"That's nice of you young man." Said the woman from the last time they were there.

"Hey, I remember you. How are you? How's this place doing?" Derek asked, genuinely interested.

"We're doing just fine thank you for asking. I'm glad to see you too together, hardly see a young couple come around here." She said in her frail voice. "What will you all have today?" The old woman asked Marie.

"Well I want Butter Pecan, Stiles?" Marie look at the boy who jerked his head from the glass and looked around, like he had gotten lost in thought trying to pick his ice cream. "What ice cream do you want?" She asked again.

"Orange sorbet." Stiles answered with a hint of a half smile. The old woman scooped the ice cream and handed them out.

"And for you?" She asked him.

"Chocolate, thanks." Derek said with a smile. She brought over his ice cream and handed it to him as he gave her the money. After she handed him the change she grabbed a napkin and scribbled something on it in a rush. He was about to walk away when suddenly she gripped his fore arm and looked him right in the eye. She didn't lean forward and she barely spoke at a whisper.

"Do you know the truth about your grandfathers death?" She asked in a voice that was cold. She slipped the napkin in his hand and turned and walked into the back of the place. Derek, shocked and confused, walked to the table where Marie and Stiles sat with giant grins, devouring their ice cream. He looked down at the napkin as he approached slowly. _Meet me at the Beacon Hills Library parking lot- midnight, next Saturday._

Marie

She sat with her legs in a awkward position, that was sure to give her future back pain, so they could support her laptop as she scrolled through Myspace. She couldn't make her self go to bed, just twenty more minutes. She looked at the time, one eleven, wooops…It was only Monday, she could get sleep tomorrow. Suddenly she heard a rapping on her window and she froze. Maybe it was the bush…and it grew branches, maybe it was a leaf, maybe it was slendy. Just then there was a knock, oh my god it really is slendy. Her phone vibrated in her hand and she looked down. From Derek…_Open the window. _She laughed and slid the window open.

"Hello love." She cooed as she stuck her head out the window and looked up at him. Derek smirked and leaned down and kissed her.

"I knew you weren't sleeping. Wanna go for a walk?" Derek asked.

"Sure." she answered as she ducked back inside. She wiggled her jeans on and slipped on her converse and went back to the window. She successfully stuck one leg through and ducked her head through, but when she tried to pull her remaining foot out, her heal got caught on the window pain and she crumpled onto the wet grass. Great.

"Marie?!" Derek 'yelled' in a hushed whisper.

"I'm fine, really." She reassured him as she got up. There were splotches on her entire left side and she groaned internally. Fan friggan tastic. "Well that was about the most graceful thing I've seen a half werewolf do all day. I have speed, I have strength, I cant even heal! But do I have an ounce of grace? No…" She said in defeat. Derek grabbed her hand.

"But I like you around anyways." Derek said as he chuckled. She lightly bumped his hip and laughed.

"Aw, aren't you cute?"

"Absolutely adorable."

"Hmm, so that's what your mother tells you?" she joked as she looked at him and walked down the street with the very romantic yellow streetlights illuminating their way.

"Well I would be able to tell if she was lying. Wouldn't I?" Derek scoffed.

"Oh get away from me." She let go of his hand and ran into the woods that crept it's way towards the houses at the end of the road. Well away from any streetlights, she couldn't see a thing that wasn't the waxing moon, almost full. "Derek?" She whispered. "Where are you?" She heard something rustle behind her and someone grab her wrist. A hand was over her mouth and she was turned against a chest. Derek held her snugly against him and his eyes pierced deep inside of her.

"Someone could steal you away out here." Derek whispered. She tried to wiggle free, but couldn't, and knew it wasn't possible, he was stronger then any human, which she loved. She raised her eye brows and laughed as Derek brought his hand away from her mouth.

"Only if they could catch me." She retorted. "Can I have a piggy back?" Derek let her go and she jumped onto his back, holding on with all her strength. As Derek walked through the woods her eyes adjusted and she could see pretty well. "Where are we going?" she whispered in his ear.

"I have no idea." Derek answered. She looked up ahead and saw a good break in the trees.

"Up here, stop up here." Derek walked to where the moon light lit up the ground and Marie jumped off. She put up the hood to her hoodie and laid on the ground, looking up at the sky. Derek laid next to her and put his arm around her, supporting her head on his bicep.

"So, who all in your family is a wolf, I know sometimes the gene doesn't get passed…" she questioned, hoping Derek would answer. He looked down and her, and back up at the sky before taking a deep breath.

"Every body except Jillian, my aunt Jane, and Ann." answered Derek.

"That's weird, the twins…" she mentioned slowly as she wiggled closer to him.

"Yeah, well their not identical so…" Derek explained.

"How can you guys tell, so young?" she wondered aloud.

"Just little things, like good hearing or speed. You start to turn about the time you hit puberty. Poor Alex is having a hard time with it lately though, it's a little harder at first, controlling it, but it gets easier." Marie looked up at the moon and sighed.

"What about the full moon?" she asked.

"Well, Alex only has a little trouble with that still, but we watch out for him. You get the hang of things pretty quickly in a pack this big, with an alpha like my dad. I usually don't have any trouble, but Tess says it give her cramps from hell." Derek finished. Yeah, she knew exactly what he was talking about. "What about you, what about your family?" Marie almost laughed, her sad excuse of a family.

"Well, really it isn't much. My dad was bitten, when he was in his early twenties. He told me how dangerous he was, which is why that was one of my first questions, and how out of control he felt. My mom is human and so is Lauren, but I got half the gene. At first my dad and I just thought I was fast and strong and could heal, but I think there's something more too it." explained Marie. Derek nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, I heard it was hard for them. My family actually has a semi-long lineage, my great Grandpa was bitten, that's were the Hale wolves started. Can I ask you something about Saturday?" Derek said.

"Shoot."

"That kid…Stiles, where's his mom?" Derek asked. She looked over at Derek hesitantly.

"She uh, died, not too long ago." she said quietly.

"Oh…that's, awful…I couldn't imagine losing someone that close to me." he mumbled. Marie looked up at the moon and choked back tears, she wished she could take that boys pain away...even if she had to suffer instead, that little boy should still have his mommy. All of the sudden she yawned like a cat who just woke up from napping. Luckily this happened to help hold back the liquid in her eyes.

"I should take you home, you're tired and we have school tomorrow…" said Derek.

"Ok mom, if you must." she taunted.

"Hey young lady, don't give me sass!" Derek laughed as he got up and pulled her up with him. She walked in front of him as they slowly made their way home. Suddenly, Derek jerked around and looked up into the trees.

"What? What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing…I just smelled something, like smoke." Suddenly she saw something rising from the trees about a quarter mile away and knew he had to see it, was that smoke? She looked desperately for the source and finally saw a dim glow of light.

"Something's on fire, over there." She pointed in the direction of the fire. Derek grabbed her hand abruptly and started walking.

"Come on, its nothing, probably just brush control." Derek said hastily, maybe he was right, but something seemed off, Derek seemed almost…spooked.

**Ok, hopefully this chapter was better then last weeks. I hope you guy liked Stiles appearance and I hope you are happy i got this one out so fast. Kinda scared for the bad reveiws, oh well I'll cross my fingers :) **


	11. waterfall

**Chapter 10**

Derek

He sat impatiently against the dumpster that read "Beacon Hills Library", almost gagging from the smell, and looked down at his phone, willing it to be midnight. His curiosity ate at him bit by bit and pushed him to stay, against his better judgment. Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps _inside_ the building and the lock clicked open. Derek stood and slowly approached the entrance, apprehension creeping in with each step, he could still turn back…He gripped the door handle and slipped inside. With only two days since the full moon, the light poured through the large windows, gracing everything with an ire glow. He took a couple steps inside the small library, and ten yards in front of him, lying on the floor, was what looked like a folder. He crept over and picked it up. Opening it slowly, he looked at a single sheet of paper, with a single name. _Gerard Argent._

Argent…where had he heard that name before? He sat in the bed of his truck, gazing at the clouds and searching them for answers. Why would someone want to kill his grandpa? Was it someone who knew? Or someone with some other reason to kill him? The more Derek dwelled on his questions, the more there were, and the more he want them answered. How much did he actually know about the grandpa that had passed him the single most important gene he had?

"Whatcha thinking about over there?" Marie asked quietly. He sat there for a minute, looking at her looking up into the clouds.

"Nothing worth mentioning." He answered. He had driven her out to a large field, mostly where couples went to have sex, but that's not why he brought her here in mid afternoon on Sunday.

"Just thought I'd ask, you've been awfully silent over there." She stated as she sifted her weight closer to him. Marie took his hand and kissed his palm, sending tingles though his arm. She continued down his wrist and Derek forgot about his current confounded state. She wore a thigh length summer dress, with a daisy pattern on it, that showed her cleavage just enough. He had his other hand resting behind his head, leaving his whole chest exposed. Marie pressed herself into his side, resting her hand on his middle. It was all he could do not to think about her hand, and the couple weeks ago in her room. He was such an idiot, he should have been more careful. But it wasn't like that with Kate, He didn't even start to turn until they were already doing the dirty. Why Marie? He grabbed her hand and kissed each of her knuckles.

"Did I tell you look lovely?" He flattered as he looked over into her eyes and caught a dash of red flash on her cheeks and quickly fade.

"No, but I could see you thought I looked nice by the way you kept glancing at me earlier when we were at your house. You should be more discreet about checking me out in front of your mom, and Peter, it just makings things awkward. I mean now that I know they can all heard your pulse rising." She chuckled. Derek laughed, she was right, he hadn't thought about that, but every time she smiled at him and his heart jumped, he was sure Peter was internally rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Hmm, well you look wonderful." He concluded.

Marie cleared her throat roughly. "So how fast are you exactly?"

He looked over and chuckled, "Faster then you." he laughed cockily. At least he thought he was faster then her.

"Oh well then, I'm pretty fast you know." she retorted. She sat up and jumped out of the truck bed, kicking off her flats. He sat on the edge and his legs dangled, narrowly missing the ground. He looked over at a very old oak tree that stretched its branches at least a hundred feet from the trunk and couldn't be more then a eighth of a mile away.

"Ok, I'll race you to that tree, loser carries the winner back." he declared.

"Done!" Derek hopped off the truck and slipped his vans off to make it even.

"Good thing you're strong." He teased. "Go!"

He ran all out as fast as his legs would carry him. Expecting her to quickly fall behind, he turned his head back to make sure she wasn't too far back. To his surprise she was right over his shoulder, keeping up, and gaining on him! He pushed him self faster, and faster, but she kept up and slowly passed him. Only seconds behind, he watched as she slammed into the tree, and not thinking about having to stop, he slammed into her. Horrified, it was as if the moment was in slow motion, he could practically hear the breath forced out of her.

"Marie!" He shouted. "I'm so sorry! Are you, are you ok?" He asked. She turned around with a sour look on her face.

"You're pretty lucky I can heal, I think that tree has a Marie shaped dent…" She laughed. Derek was so relieved, at least she was making jokes, that was a good sign. There was a branch that was just out of his immediate reach, he lifted his arms and jumped up and caught it. He dangled there for a second before heaving his legs upward and wrapping them around the branch. He was hanging upside down, the world put in a new perspective, maybe that was what he needed to figure out who this Gerard was, a new perspective. His face was level with Marie's as she walked up to him.

"Hey Spiderman, I hope you don't mind…" She whispered as she pressed her lips to his. He could feel himself slipping and flexed his legs tighter as he reached down and traced her jaw with one hand as they kissed. She pulled away from him and smiled. "I've always wanted to do that." Marie admitted as he figured his way out of the tree. She jumped on his back and he waded through the grass to the truck.

"Ok, goodnight…" Marie whispered and kissed his cheek. "I have to go to bed! We have school tomorrow."

"Alright, goodnight." Derek slunk out her window and turned back to catch her smiling at him before he jogged away. He walked down the road and into the woods where he got down on all fours and raced towards his house. He stood up and walked up the dirt drive way, but didn't see the shadow on the porch until it was too late.

"Where have you been?" His dad demanded angrily.

"Who's Gerard Argent?" he retorted with more attitude then he intended.

"Where did you…"

"I know he has something to do with grandma and grandpa's death." He added as he stepped up to the porch, "And I know you've been avoiding my questions, and I know its painful dad, but I deserve an explanation, don't you think I should know why I didn't get to grow up with my grandparents?"

His fathers face hardened and he looked away. "You don't know what your talking about, it doesn't concern you." His dad said coldly as he turned his back to him.

"Wait." he tried, not wanting this opportunity to slip away.

"Just go to bed, no sneaking out."

"Dad!" he challenged. His dad darkly turned his head over his shoulder, he gripped the railing, marking it clearly, and looked at Derek. He knew his dad wouldn't hurt him, but that didn't mean he didn't scare the shit out of him as his eyes turned a sickly shade of red and he turned to face him.

"You really want to know Derek?" He said humorlessly. "You really wanna know…He's a hunter. You want to know what happened to your grandpa and grandma? They were murdered by someone who could care less about what kind of people they were. They say there's a code, there's no code…" His dad said with a sick humor as he calmed down and looked at the floor, a tear dripping onto the wood.

"Da-" Derek tried but his throat had gone bone dry. He cleared it and tried again. "Dad, why didn't you ever tell me…Tess?" His dad looked out into the forest.

"I spent my childhood aware that there were people trying to kills us, even though we'd done nothing. Your grandpa never harmed anyone, he was very careful. He taught me to be just as careful, and I've taught each of you. But they didn't care, they said 'Anything _that_ out of control is better off dead'. I didn't want that for you, that constant fear, and when that man left, there was hope. I wanted you to have a chance to be children…" His dad finally finished.

Derek felt like he needed to sit down, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. There were hunters… who killed because they could.

"Speaking of being careful, Derek I need to ask you about Marie, she's a sweet girl but I've noticed you guys are very serious…"

"Yeah… It's just, I've never met anybody like her dad…I mean, ok keep this between us, I don't want mom running off and picking wedding dresses, but Marie is really special to me…" His dad nodded in agreement. "Oh…and something else. So when you were my age, was there ever one person that you couldn't control _it_ when you were…doing stuff."

"I'm not following.." His dad said confused. Uh, great he was going to have to go into _more_ detail.

"Like when you did stuff with one girl and it was fine, but with a different girl it was out of control…" he willed his dad to understand, cause' that was as much detail as he was going into.

"Uh, that's funny…" His father chuckled. What was funny, why was this funny? "When I met your mother I couldn't keep myself away from her, we were like magnets. We did everything fast, and that was ok with me, but I specifically remember she brought out my wolf like no other girl. Your body, your instincts, they have a way of knowing who your supposed to be with, before you mind does." His dad looked over at him. "So does this mean Marie knows?" He said dryly.

"Well actually…she's not all human herself."

Marie

Her favorite hoodie was soft against her skin as she walked along the back road to the gas station. Her mom hadn't kept up on the shopping and Marie was hoping there was lunch meat at this place. Tuesday had followed it's usual monotonous rhythm except the weird mood she was in. She didn't really have a reason for being in a 'fuck the world' mood right now, but she was and she was ok with that… She spent most of the day listening to Kaity and Bridget prattle about some detail of spring break that was going awry and missing Derek. She felt so stupid, was she really one of those girls who couldn't go twenty minutes without her boyfriend, who couldn't talk about anything without mentioning his name once, with out thinking of him every second? Yes…

When they weren't bickering, Bridget was talking to the new girl, Halsy. She enjoyed not being the "new girl" anymore, it was nice. This girl was short, dark hair down to her chin, and she had a darkness about her. Marie could never bring herself to dress that darkly, even though her moon matched it today. However, Kaity and Josh, who were now officially together, enjoyed nauseating everyone who had the misfortune of walking by. She knew exactly how they felt, completely and totally…addicted. It was the high that she got from him, the electricity that shot through her, that moment before their lips touched that time stopped and they spent eternity in anticipation. You don't know how much you need air, until you have to hold your breath. She didn't blame them, but that didn't mean she couldn't envy them.

She trudged along into the small gas station, keeping her head down and going strait to the back. The light over head was a dingy yellow and flickered incessantly as she scanned the refrigerator for meat. Suddenly, she was nearly knocked into the refrigerator. Whipping around quickly, she saw a rather small woman in tight black clothes carrying a large container of gasoline and glancing around, as if she were about to get caught. She had a crooked nose, but other then that was pretty. Marie grabbed some turkey and headed for the counter directly behind the lady. Hoping her jacket would only consume her more, Marie slunk into it. After she paid she began walking home and caught the woman trying to hide the container in a large black SUV. Weird, maybe it was the Feds…

The next day when lunch finally rolled around she jumped out of her seat and practically ran to the lunch room. There he was, his wonderful, beautiful, amazing existence. She shouldn't be this excited, but she was, she shouldn't have missed him this much, but she did. She caught his eye and grinned a mischievously. Derek finished his conversation and she saw him walking over. He grabbed her hand, lighting them both on fire, and walked out of the lunchroom and out of sight. Derek pressed her against the wall, her jaw in his hand, and leaned in to relieve the pulsating electricity that begged them to be connected.

"Mr. Hale!" Coughed a prudish old woman. "Please, no personal affairs in the building." She sank in despair…that meant she'd have to wait for after school.

She had to try not to run as she made her way out to the outskirts of the parking lot where Derek usually parked. She saw him and ran into his arms, throwing her bag on the floor, and cuddled into his chest. She lifted her head and before she could speak Derek pressed his lips to hers, she could breathe again and bathed in the glorious pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. She pulled back for a breath and laughed.

"I missed you." She declared.

"I missed you too." he whispered.

They pulled up to the "Do Not Enter" sign and got out. As she opened the door, heat poured in and warmed her mood and her chilled body. The honey-golden sun shimmered through the trees and made her skin tingle with the satisfaction of warmth, it was like a jewel, no matter how offensive to her eyes, that brought her senses alive. Her and Derek were a couple miles deep into is family's property walking along. It was mid afternoon and the sun shone down at an angle and gave everything it touched a glittering effect. She grabbed his hand and started running with him through the woods to somewhere new, she wanted somewhere new.

She laughed as she burst through the leaves of a large bush, but before she realized what was happening, she was slipping. She scrambled to get a hold on some roots, but everything she managed to get her hands on slipped right though her fingers, she just kept falling. Splash! She held her breath and when she didn't hit the bottom after a couple of seconds she kicked furiously. After breaking the surface, and realizing she wasn't dead, she looked up at Derek who was standing in shock. It was a water fall, probably only fifteen feet down, but a waterfall all the same. The crystal clear water flowing down it made a twenty foot deep pool at the bottom and kept flowing at a curve.

"You should come in! The water is great!" She yelled, only half kidding.

"I'll need to be more naked!" He answered.

"I can arrange that!" She announced as she began slipping off her jeans and shirt. She climb out of the pool and wrung out her clothes, laying them nicely on a fallen log. Derek had found his way through a torrent of branches to get to where she was and she faintly heard him walking up behind her. He put his hand on her side and looked down in concern. She looked down and noticed a large gash in her side that was already rapidly healing.

She turned to look at him fully and noticed his shirtless state. Could there be something more beautiful?

Holding her tight in a hug, he kissed her collar bone, working his way up, unbearably slow, to her neck and jaw. She lightly trailed her nails down his back and pushed him closer. She sank onto the thick, sweet smelling grass and pulled him down with her. Derek continued kissing down her neck and in the center of her chest until she reached down, grabbed the opposite sides of her bra, and pulled it off. Derek's hands were everywhere at once, her mind was having trouble of which parts of her was experiencing more pleasure. She put her hands above her head and arched her back as Derek kissed down her stomach, nipping her now and then and unhinging her sanity. Her breathing was hurried and erratic as he slipped her underwear to her knees. He ran his tongue through her slit and she let out and involuntary moan. She knew she must be soaking…

Derek reached down to his pocket and pulled out a condom. She forgot he didn't know, she'd been on the pill since she was fourteen. Her body was aching for her to give in to the animal that screamed for more of him, all of him. She ran her hand up the back of his neck and through his hair, finally down his chest to his nipples.

"On the Pill…" She managed to whisper, throat completely dry. He brought himself back so their faces were level. Their tongues wrestled, vying for dominance, neither backing down. He had pinned both her arms with his and he looked up in her eyes.

"You're sure?" Derek confirmed, completely out of breath. She nodded her head slightly as she looked into his soul. He kicked off his boxers and settled between her thighs, entering her gently. She sharply sucked in a breath as she got used to his size. She could see the animal in his eyes, the glowing blue swallowing up the green as he moved inside of her. His nails grew longer and pierced into her fore arms, only bringing her more pleasure. He moved faster now, rougher as his wolf took control and his canines grew in. He growled in ecstasy, bringing her closer. She moaned again, louder this time, partly from the pain, mostly from the pleasure. Derek brought his face to her neck and breathed heavily as he nipped her below her ear and sucked at her pulse point, continuing to rock against her, getting rougher the closer he came to finishing. She moaned his name as her body tensed, just on the edge and craving that extra push. She tightened her legs around him, pushing him deeper so he hit a group of nerves on her very back wall.

"Ahh!" She moaned loudly, not caring if anyone one could hear, as she came. Only a couple seconds later he came inside her, pushing her over that edge once more. They both lie intertwined on the forest floor, panting. Derek rolled over and lie on his back as he began to slowly change back. She stayed where she was, completely exhausted and unable to move. She brought her arms down to her side and Derek's hand engulfed hers, massaging the back of it with his thumb. She didn't know how long they laid there, listening to the forest around them and each others breathing, but she was so relaxed she could have fallen asleep right there.

Derek stood and easily pulled her up, put her in his arms, and walked down to the pool.

"Thank you…" She whispered as she kissed his jaw sleepily.

"Any time." Derek breathed as he waded waist deep into the cool water and set her down.

(The next day around eight at night)

She walked out of her room into the kitchen where she saw her mom. She glanced at her, but noticed something strange and looked again. The skin around her eyes was red and irritated, from crying…

"Mom…what's wrong?" Marie asked timidly.

"It's nothing her mom shrugged as she wiped her eyes. She looked down into her moms eyes, identical to her own, and hugged her.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't feel like it…" It could have been any number of things, her mom would tell her in time. She released her, walked in the living room, got _The Diary of Bridget Jones _and put it in the DVD player. Her mom sat on the big couch as she went to the kitchen, served up two bowls of ice cream, and returned. They sat for an hour and a half, not saying a word, just being together. The movie finished and she looked at her mom.

"So, um…me and Sheriff Stalinski decided that it would be…for the best, if we took a break." Her moms voice was weak, fragile, fighting the tears.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry, I know you liked him." Marie was at a loss, she didn't really think a man who's wife had died only a year ago should be dating, but he made her mom happy.

"I _really_ liked him.." her mom said, defeat in her voice. Her mother lifted her hand and put it on Marie's cheek. "I remember what it was like to be young and able to fall in love in days…Me and your father were like that. We used to be happy, a long time ago…"

She put in another movie and they both fell asleep like that, together.

Derek

He and Josh laid sprawled out on a tiny couch, eyes glued to the TV, fingers twitching on controllers. It was pitch black in the room, save the glow form the TV and the Xbox, which allowed him to see his best friends face and shoulders. The game stalled and Josh grunted in frustration. Derek noticed something strange on the back of his neck. He looked closer and saw five, finger shaped bruises on the back of his neck, just starting to form.

"Derek." Josh said harshly.

"What!" he snapped, jerking his head up.

"Back to earth Derek, games working." Josh laughed. "So have you sealed the deal with Marie yet?" Josh asked suggestively, eyes still fixated on the game, fingers still moving rapidly.

"That. Is none of your business." Josh shoved his elbow into his arm, causing him to lose a life. "God, maybe…fine ok yes, but I swear to god if you tell anyone I told you I'll put you in the top of a trees and leave you." He joked halfheartedly.

"Nice! God, her ass I swear…" Josh groaned as he shuttered.

"Dude, my _girlfriends_ ass, completely off limits. But yes, dat ass…" They simultaneously shook their heads in agreement and laughed when they noticed.

"Die zombie scum!" Josh shouted as he jerked his control left and right, eventually flopping off the couch. Suddenly, the door jerked open and Josh's step dad, Steve, stood in the doorway, light streaming in. Smoke floated in and Derek's nose was offended with the stench of the alcohol on that man's breath.

"Josh." Josh's step dad growled sharply. Derek could feel the anger billowing off of him, and he worried for his friend. "Come here." Steve said as he glowered at Josh and motioned with his finger. He could barely feel Josh's fear over the anger, but it was still there. Josh timidly walked out of the room.

"Yes." Josh asked.

"Why are there dishes in the sink?" Steve asked cruelly.

"I don't know, I did them, maybe mom came in and-"

"I don't want excuses!" He yelled, specks of saliva flying on Josh's face. Josh looked down to wipe the spit from his cheek with his hand. "Don't look away from me while I'm talking to you!" Steve grabbed Josh's arm and yanked him roughly into the kitchen, throwing him towards the sink. "Do it!"

"It's three in the morning! And that hurt!" Josh shouted as he turned around.

"You think that hurt?" Steve, being a relatively large man, scaled the small kitchen in one step and wrapped his hands around Josh's neck, barely not choking him. Losing his balance from the impact, Josh reached behind him, looking for support, but laid his hand on a knife, cutting himself open. Derek grabbed Steve's shoulder and punched him in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Steve started, but trailed off as he noticed his eyes changing. He released Josh and stepped back, frozen as Derek's canines came in and the bones in his face cracked and shifted. He grabbed the scruff of the drunkards shirt, pulling his face down to his no longer human one.

"I will kill you if you if you ever hurt him again. I will make it slow. I will make it painful, and the best part is that no one will come looking for your body, because no one cares about a tiny fraction of a man." Derek shoved him back. Wide eyed, Steve stepped back and gaped at Derek.

"Get out! Both of you leave!"

Derek had skipped his last class, he just didn't feel like school today. Josh had spent the weekend and the last couple days at his house and it had everyone stressed. He leaned on the bumper of his truck and was lost in his mind, thinking about everything that had happened lately. He hear a crunch and all off the sudden siring, agonizing, horrible pain and a white light behind his eyes. He fell to his knees and Kate stepped in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing the tops as he convulsed uncontrollably. Kate?! Kate…Argent! That name!

"Oh Derek…How have you been darling?" Kate cooed. "Do you like my new toy? Hmm, you always did like toys…" He jerked away from her as she grabbed his chin, turning his face this way and that. "Just enough voltage to stun you, and give me _all_ the control." He watched her helplessly, as she waved a small wand that glowed with electricity. "SO, this is how it's going to work." Kate chuckled. "The bell just rang, incase you're too busy to notice, and the students are coming, so if you would stand please." She said icily. He mustered all his energy and got to his feet, he stumbled to the drivers side of his car and leaned against it, catching his breath. Kate walked over and pressed herself against him, like old times… He was fully aware of the stunner near his side. He cringed away as Kate ran her hands through his hair and kissed him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marie.

**Hope you enjoy! Its currently one in the morning where i am and my brain is friiiiiiiiiied. Ok feed back if you feel like it! Love you readers, night time for sleep! PLEASE REVIEW! even just one or two words, the more reviews the faster i write! Oh and if you want to know about the title, ask! ;)**


	12. Love

**Chapter 11**

Marie

She stepped into the blinding light and made her way to Derek's truck. As the Chevy came into view she saw him, with someone else. A rather petite, blonde, girl was standing in front of him. Marie felt fire racing to her cheeks as she stepped closer and watched the girl kissed her boyfriend. She stopped cold in her tracks and couldn't move a muscle. She was irate. She felt like she was falling apart, how could he do this?! The red hot anger blinded her now, instead of the sun, as she swiftly marched over to them. Who ever the hell this bitch was, she was gunna be sorry. She slung her bag on the asphalt and grabbed a hold of the girls shoulder.

"Who th-" the girl tried, but didn't finish before Marie brought back her arm and slammed her fist into the girl's eye and smiled when she heard a satisfying crunch when the girl hit the ground.

"Marie! Its not what it looked like, I swear to god!" Derek begged as he weakly grabbed her forearm, completely ignoring the other girl. As he spoke, hot burning tears poured down her cheeks and betrayed how hurt she really was.

"Don't touch me!" She said accusingly as she yanked her arm away. She took a slow step back and stared deep into his eyes, that were flooded with fear, and let the tears fall, hoping each one hurt him as much as it did her. "How could you Derek?" She whispered, knowing he could hear, as she backed away. She grabbed her bag and took off for the building, but as she walked away, she couldn't help but notice the smell of something burnt.

She didn't even bother stepping in the house after she threw her bag in. Instead, she ran for the cover of the woods. She didn't feel like sitting still and she was worried about what she might do with knives around. She was so mad; she was so heartbroken. Dodging twigs and fallen branches, she ran through the forest, not caring where or how fast she was going, simply that she was going. She jerked to a stop and looked down at her mud caked legs; you couldn't even see the whites of her converse, what had she run through? She heard a creek up ahead and decided to go wash off. Looking out over the small ribbon of water, she realized she must have wandered onto Hale property. After cleaning herself off she rested against an oak tree and let her self really cry for the first time since she'd walked away from him. She folded her legs up against her, pinning them to her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was choking, but if she let go, she fall to pieces.

She let the tears roll off her cheeks in silence as she gazed into the woods. Nodding off, she had slipped from her position and now laid curled up at the base of the tree. She drifted from awareness as the song of the woods sang her to sleep. She heard something faintly in the distance, the crunch…crunch…crunching of leaves.

_She and Derek were laying in a field and the sun beat brightly on them, causing her to sweat. She was cuddled next to him and went to grab his hand. Unexpectedly, he jerked his body away from her and stood up. Marie looked upward to his face, he was so tall, she felt like a child next to him. It was so hot…_

"_Who are you?!" Derek angrily yelled._

"_What are you talking about?" She answered quietly as tears dripped down her face._

"_Don't touch me, I don't know you." Derek declared as he backed away. What was happening, how could he say this? She swiped the sweat and tears from her face._

"_Der-" She choked out, her voice cracking before she could finish. A fire had started in the field around her and the flames licked at her legs._

Opening her eyes, only to have them assaulted by the sun, she looked around. Her entire body was now lying in a sun patch, by the looks of the sunburn on her arms she'd been there a couple hours, and her cheeks were stiff from dried tears. Lauren was sure to be home by now. Marie looked at her phone and sure enough, three messages from Lauren telling her that if she was going to be with Derek she should at least have the courtesy to tell her. Huh. Derek.

She rolled onto her side and into the shade where her eyes adjusted and focused. She heard a rustling in some leaves across the creek from her and she jerked up. Her eyes found Derek's as he jumped down from where he had been sitting and made his way over to her.

"Why are you here?" she managed pitifully as he stepped in front of her. She wasn't strong, not now…He reached down and tenderly grabbed her reluctant hand. Derek guided it up the side of his stomach and her fingers grazed a healed wound, no, _healing_. She could faintly feel Derek's body still sewing its self back together from a fairly serious injury that had to have been from earlier today. "What happened to you?"

"A hunter, her name is Kate, found me and decided to give me a little warning. That's who…" Derek winced as he plopped next to her on the ground. "That's who you saw. Thankfully you hit her hard enough to knock her out, and give me time to drive away."

"Well that's good…" She said, disgruntled.

"It's only her, and my family doesn't know. They don't need to, even if she has more people, they won't attack a pack as big as my family." She leaned against the tree again and looked around, little signs of spring sprang from the earth, she love this time of year. Derek's hand found hers and she let him thread his fingers through her own. She felt like she was watching from outside of her body as he leaned in and kiss her. She opened her mouth and switched sides, only to notice the tiniest hint of Kate's lip gloss.

She stood up, she could do this, and it wasn't that hard… She wiggled and danced around the dressing room trying on a pair of pants. She begged them to fit, but no amount of pleading would get them up her thighs. She sighed, why was she even trying, she knew they wouldn't fit. Wal-Mart pants were notoriously small fitting, but this was ridiculous, she could usually fit in to _everyone's_ 14s. Stripping them off, she turned around in the mirror and admired her pink and black underwear. Her eyes crept upward to her stomach, her least favorite part of her body. That girl, Kate, was so thin, and she just _wasn't_…Her mind flashed back to that image, the image of her kissing him and it burned in her memory. Why couldn't she lose any weight for him, be someone better, someone as good as him? She put her own pants back on and wiped away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. She walked out of the dressing room and handed the pants to a woman who resembled a crack addict.

"Didn't work?" The woman droned.

"Nope.", Marie stated as she turned and walked away. She walked over to the shirts; maybe she'd have better luck. She went over to a rack of cute generic tees, but all that was there were smalls and mediums. The true irony was that she could probably fit in them, if she didn't have D boobs. Nope, Ds meant XLs only. Having decided just to leave, she walked towards the entrance out to her car. She had gotten her license yesterday and this was her first chance to exploit her new found freedom. She drove around aimlessly; just one of those days she didn't feel like being at home. Home was the black hole that she was sucked back into each night, and currently she wanted nothing to do with it. She decided to go get ice cream.

She was about to pull into the parking lot but noticed something weird about the building. When she got closer she realized it was dark and empty on the inside. The sign out front no longer glowed and there was a small sheet of paper in the window that read 'closed'. Marie walked up to the large windows and cupped her hands around her face to pear inside.

"Excuse me.", said a husky voice. She jumped and turned around. "Do you need something?" asked a good sized man probably in his twenties with a large box in his arms. She couldn't help but stare into his bright blue eyes that contrasted wonderfully with his dark curly hair. He had an uncanny resemblance to her cousin, Sam, and her mood sobered. He had died five Septembers ago, on his way to New York, in one of the planes that rocked the nation. He was only 14, and he was more then just her cousin. They had been raised together and lived down the street from each other, he was her brother. The guy smiled a crooked smile and stuck out his hand. "I'm Max, do you need something?"

"Wh- What happened, to the lady that owns this place?" She said, snapping out of her memories.

"Oh, she passed, she was pretty old. My dad knew her and he's helping clear this place out, she was actually in a lot of debt, we're supposed to sell this stuff." He explained. Max walked away over to a truck she hadn't noticed until now. She stood there, watching as men carry away someone's life, someone's history. One box came out full of personal things. The wind picked up and blew a couple loose pictures off the top, scattering them like roaches. She bent down and picked one up, bringing to her face. It was the woman, only she was younger, in her twenties maybe. She was standing in front of the ice cream place holding hands with, and kissing, a broad shouldered man who vaguely resembled Derek.

Derek

"Josh shut up." He commanded as he grabbed his shoes from the floor.

"Are you really going over there? What if you get caught by her mom? What if you get caught by _your _mom?" Josh pestered.

"I'm a freakin werewolf, _I_ wont get caught." he taunted his friend as he swung one leg out of his window.

"I am not any part of this." Josh said walking to the other side of the room with his hands raised. Derek let go of the edge of the window sill and fell to the ground. He lifted his hoodie over his head as he jogged off and the fog settled. He stood in front of her window, looking into his own vibrant blue eyes, and rapped on the glass. Marie slid open the window. He swung his leg in her room and the rest of him followed. He laid on the bed behind her and pulled her up against him.

"Hey pretty lady." He whispered into her ear.

"Hi…" she replied softly

He ran his hands along her waist, letting them memorize her figure. The rain had picked up and was loud against the window and the moon dimly lit her room. Marie turned over and kissed him softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her to him. He moved on top of her and let gravity bring them together. Marie pulled away and he looked down into her green/blue eyes.

"I love you." She breathed into the air. He knew he loved her too, even though he hadn't thought about it, he thought he knew all along. "You love me too, don't you?" Marie asked as she touched his face. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Yes, I love you." He ran his hand up her shirt and lifted it off her slowly, sweetly savoring the moment. He looked down at Marie, noting her gentle grin. He kissed her softly as his fingertips roamed. He slowly stripped the barriers away from them both and made love to her. It was different this time, gentle and melodic. Their bodies moved gracefully to an unheard rhythm. Marie gripped his shoulders from behind, clinging to him, and let out a satisfying sigh. By the time he realized he should have already turned he didn't care anymore. He came and she followed, he cupped Marie's face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered, a finality ringing through his voice, and seeping into his bones. "I love you."

**I'm sorry it took this long, i just didn't want to write crap, i want to give you guys my very best. I'm also sorry it was so short, but i feel like you guys would rather a short chapter then no chapter? maybe? i don't know, anyways enjoy.**


End file.
